The Guardian
by SGTBrowncoat
Summary: Itachi Uchiha receives his first mission in ANBU: protecting a certain trouble making Jinchuriki. He bonds quickly with the boy, but dark forces rise to threaten Itachi, Naruto, and those they care for most. Non-Massacre AU - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto!

_This story takes place in an AU where the Uchiha coup, and therefore the Uchiha Massacre, never took place. I have taken some artistic liberties and filled in some of Kishimoto's blanks with some of my personal fanon, bear with me. This story will contain spoilers up to the most recent manga chapters; you've been warned!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Twelve year old Itachi Uchiha had just been inducted into the secretive ranks of Konoha's ANBU. Even at his young age, he was already a well-known Jonin, feared by the enemies of the Leaf. He had made the decision to join ANBU because he believed that it was there that he could do the most to defend the village. His entire outlook on life had been shaped by something his best friend had told him years earlier: A true shinobi is defined by self-sacrifice, protecting the village from within its shadow.

Itachi had taken the ANBU oath and had been formally inducted by the Third Hokage. He was now not only the youngest Jonin in the Leaf's history, but the youngest ANBU operative as well. He was still only probationary however. A veteran operative had been assigned as his sponsor, a sort of mentor who would teach him the basics of how ANBU operated and eventually determine whether or not he was ready to work on his own. It was tradition for the sponsor to give a new operative their first mask, and to apply his ANBU tattoo once he had proven himself.

Itachi stood up as the door opened. He immediately recognized the operative who entered despite the cloth mask covering half his face. He was even more feared a shinobi than Itachi himself.

"You're my sponsor, Kakashi-sempai?"

"That's what they tell me. Apparently they think prodigies should stick together, whatever that means."

"I'm honored, Sempai."

Kakashi Hatake was a legend, but beyond that, Itachi had his own connection to the Copy Ninja. Kakashi possessed an eye, a Sharingan, that had been given to him by a member of the Uchiha clan, Itachi's cousin Obito, the older brother of his best friend. Itachi and Shisui had looked up to Obito, and his death had been a massive blow to them both. Kakashi had been both Obito's worst rival and best friend, so he was well known to Itachi.

"Apparently the way this is supposed to work is that I give you a mask," Kakashi said, "So I picked this up."

He tossed the white mask to Itachi, allowing him to get a good look at it. It seemed that Kakashi had a sense of humor after all.

"A weasel?"

"Oh, is that what it is?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly, "Anyway, you'll be wearing that any time you're on duty from now on."

"Yes, sir."

"And don't call me 'sir' either. I'm your sponsor, not your commander. We have a mission in the morning. I'll be evaluating your performance. If you meet my standards, you'll earn your tattoo. If not, you'll stay probationary until I decide you're ready, they pass you off to a new sponsor, or you get sent back to the Jonin Corps." Kakashi explained.

Itachi had to wonder just what Kakashi's standards entailed, but he only gave a nod.

"Be at the gate at sunrise with supplies for at least a week."

"Understood."

With his induction complete, Itachi rushed home to change into civilian clothes. There was somewhere he wanted to be. Itachi made it to the Academy just in time. He saw his little brother walk out the main doors and caught his attention with a wave. Sasuke's face lit up and he ran over.

"I thought you were gonna be busy, Aniki!"

"Do you think I would miss picking you up from your first day of school? Come on, you can tell me about your day on the way home."

Sasuke eagerly chattered about his first day at the Academy as the brothers walked toward the Uchiha Compound.

"My instructor's name is Iruka-sensei. He said we're his first class."

Itachi knew Iruka Umino. They had graduated the same year, though Itachi was five years younger. Iruka was still young himself, but he was a born teacher, so Itachi was confident that Sasuke was in good hands.

"Who else is in your class? Do you know anyone?" Itachi asked.

"Sort of. Your friend's brother is there."

"Kiba? That's good. Who else?"

"Um… I don't know anybody's name yet. There was this one kid who was asleep on his desk the whole day, and one with creepy bugs all over him."

"Must be an Aburame."

"Oh, and there was this one noisy kid who kept telling everybody he's gonna be Hokage."

Itachi smiled, "Maybe he will, you never know. So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah… I'm kinda nervous about tomorrow though. Iruka-sensei said we have to take a… an attitude test."

"An _aptitude_ test. You don't have to worry, just do your best."

"Did you have to take it?"

"Yes, I did."

"What was your score?"

Itachi hesitated. He was one of only a handful and students ever to achieve a perfect score on the Academy's initial aptitude test, but if he told Sasuke that, it would only set a standard that would crush him not to meet. Their father's expectations were a heavy enough burden.

"I did pretty well, but don't worry about my score. Just focus on doing the best you can. You'll do great. We can celebrate when I get back from my mission."

Sasuke's face fell, "You have to leave?"

"It's my first ANBU mission. It might take a week or two, but it's important. I'm sorry."

"I know it's important, I just… I was hoping you could help me with my homework and stuff."

"I'm sorry, Otouto. As soon as I get back. I promise."

* * *

Well, there is Chapter One. I know it was short; the following chapters will be longer. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Itachi was awake in the dark, pre-dawn hours. He dressed in his ANBU uniform, still brand new, and pulled his mask down over his face. He picked up the backpack he had prepared the night before and slung it over his shoulder before leaving the Uchiha Compound and heading for the village's main gate. It was quite a while before Kakashi arrived, but Itachi knew better than to comment on his lateness.

"Good morning, Sempai."

Kakashi gave a nod, "Let's get moving. I'll explain the mission enroute."

The road was quiet, as was to be expected so early in the morning.

"Our mission is to establish surveillance on a suspected traitor and determine if our intel is good. If it is, we eliminate him." Kakashi explained.

"Who is the target?" asked Itachi.

"A former Leaf Jonin called Isao. He went rogue about six months ago, killing another Jonin in the process. Now we have reason to believe he is selling military secrets to enemies. The Intelligence Division thinks he'll be making an appearance at a hot spring resort on the northern border of the Land of Rivers."

It was normally at least a two day journey to the border, but the two ANBU operatives were traveling light and fast, and made it in just over twenty-four hours. It was an almost completely silent journey; neither Itachi nor Kakashi were much for talking. They set up their observation point near the hot spring the Intelligence Division's report had indicated, and began their surveillance. The morning of the second day, they spotted their target. He appeared to be alone.

"Intel thinks he'll be meeting with operatives in Kusa and Taki, minor villages trying to boost their military capabilities. They won't be in uniform, so keep your eyes open." Kakashi instructed.

Another three days dragged on without change. It was tedious, uncomfortable work, but Itachi stayed vigilant.

Kakashi broke the silence, "You have a lot of patience for a kid your age. Kind of surprising."

"…Thank you."

"That being said, I think you're way too young for ANBU." Kakashi said bluntly.

"You joined ANBU young too, didn't you?" pointed out Itachi.

"I was fifteen, and in retrospect, maybe even that was too young. You're not even thirteen yet and you've never had to serve in wartime. You'll be asked to kill in any shinobi branch, but in ANBU it will be routine. You don't want to cross that line until you have to."

"…I've already killed." Itachi said, "I was seven the first time, and that wasn't the last."

Kakashi's face was unreadable beneath two masks, but the long silence was telling.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

"I was a Genin and my team was assigned a normal D-rank mission delivering supplies to one of the closer remote outposts about two miles from the village. We were ambushed by a rogue ninja who I can only guess was after the supplies. He decapitated our sensei before any of us knew what was happening. He must have thought I was too small to be a threat because he was focused on my older teammates. I stabbed him in the throat with a kunai."

Itachi was able to relate the story with the calm matter-of-factness of a mission report, but in reality, the event had left him a shaking, blood-soaked mess. The first strike had killed the attacker, but Itachi, seven years old and terrified, had not stopped stabbing until his teammates recovered enough to pull him off. What had particularly affected him about that day was that he had once promised himself he would never take a life.

Itachi had been four years old when his father took him to see one of the battlefields of the Third Great War, the ground still soaked with blood and carpeted with rotting corpses. Fugaku had hoped the experience would toughen his son up, harden him. It had not exactly had the intended effect. Itachi had sworn to himself that day that he would never kill, an oath broken at the tender age of seven, and several times since.

"I'm surprised you hadn't heard that story," Itachi said, "People started avoiding me after that. They stopped putting me on teams with other Genin."

"So… Killing comes easily to you, huh?"

"…I didn't say that… I think killing should be a last resort. That's why I like genjustu."

There was another long silence before Kakashi nodded slowly, and turned back to watch the target.

"So what is worth killing for then?" he asked, not looking at Itachi.

"…Peace." Itachi answered quietly, "If my taking a life will prevent my little brother from ever knowing war… then I'll gladly do it."

Early the next morning, Itachi spotted a traveler approaching the hot spring. At first glance, the man seemed to be a typical middle-aged civilian, but then Itachi noticed his sandals. They were the light-soled shinobi sandals favored by Kusa for their ability to move silently through the tall grass native to their country. Itachi also observed that the man's right hand hovered closer to his hip than his left, likely indicating a concealed weapon.

"I think I found our Kusa operative, approaching from the north."

"Now that's timing. Our Taki operative just crested the hill from the east. If the target speaks to them, our orders are to eliminate him before he can pass on any information."

Sure enough, Isao did in fact meet with both men. He spoke them separately and it was clear he was trying to broker a deal, selling to the highest bidder.

"We'll move as soon as the lights go out. Make sure Kusa and Taki's men don't see anything."

"Yes, Sempai."

When the last light went out in the resort, Itachi and Kakashi slipped silently over the wall and through an open window. They easily located their target's room.

"We have to kill this one. You can stay outside if you want." Kakashi offered.

Itachi shook his head, "I took an oath to defend the village. I'll do what's necessary."

"In that case, I'll hold you to it. This will be your kill. This is your last chance to change your mind."

In response, Itachi only drew his ninjato. Kakashi slipped a paper flash bomb under the door. The flash was blinding, but silent on the other side. The moment it went off, Itachi and Kakashi slipped like ghosts through the door, careful not alert any of the guests of their presence. Isao had not been caught completely off-guard; he struck quickly but blindly, lunging clumsily toward the ANBU operatives with a kunai. Itachi easily stopped the blade with his own.

"The hell?! ANBU's sending brats now? That's just insulting."

Itachi activated his Sharingan, and with his free hand formed the seal to spring the genjutsu trap he had set up before he even entered the building. Isao's eyes went glassy and his kunai clattered to the floor.

"I guess your file wasn't exaggerating your genjutsu skill." commented Kakashi.

"Let's just finish this, Sempai."

"Like I said, it's your kill."

Itachi reversed his grip on his ninjato, and in one smooth motion, drew it smoothly across Isao's throat. He fell to the ground, a growing pool of blood flowing from his wound. Itachi monitored his pulse until it disappeared.

"He's gone." He reported.

Kakashi searched the room while Itachi searched the body, collecting every trace of sensitive information they found. With the room cleared, they departed. The Kusa and Taki operatives might suspect who had assassinated their contact, but there would be no sign that ANBU had ever set foot there. With any luck, they might even blame each other.

The journey back to Konoha was just a silent as the one to the Land of Rivers, but just as fast. The village gates were a welcome sight. Itachi was eager to see Sasuke and find out how his aptitude test had gone, but he first had to report to the Hokage.

Itachi and Kakashi stood at attention before the Third Hokage.

"Please, please, relax." Sarutobi said, waving them off, "Did the intelligence prove accurate?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. The target was eliminated." Kakashi replied.

"That is unfortunate." Sarutobi sighed, "But well done. What is your evaluation of the probationary operative, Kakashi?"

Kakashi glanced at Itachi, "…He's ready."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "After one mission?"

"I'm as surprised as you are, sir." Kakashi replied with a shrug.

"Very well then. I trust your judgment. Congratulations, Itachi, and well done."

Back in ANBU headquarters, Itachi wiped the blood from his fresh tattoo.

"Kakashi-sempai… I need to know one thing. Did you only pass me because… I'm Obito's cousin?" he asked.

Kakashi did not outwardly react, "Obito had nothing to do with it. I started that mission with no intention of ever passing you. _But_… I realized that failing you would only cost the village a good operative. Welcome to ANBU, kid. Don't let it destroy you."

It was after dark when Itachi made it back to the Uchiha Compound. His parents were sitting in the front room when he walked in.

"Itachi! You're home!" Mikoto exclaimed, "How was your mission?"

"It was successful."

"Are you okay? You weren't hurt were you?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"What about your evaluation?" Fugaku asked.

Itachi pushed up the sleeve on his left arm, revealing the tattoo.

Fugaku smiled widely, "Very good. At this rate you could be Hokage soon! Keep it up, Itachi."

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"I think he's at the river." replied Mikoto.

Itachi dropped off his gear in his room then went looking for Sasuke. He found him sitting on the end of the dock and sat down beside him.

"Hey, Otouto. How did the test go?"

"…I got the highest score in my class." Sasuke replied quietly, not looking at him.

"That's great, Sasuke. Why don't you seem happy?"

"Because… Dad said I should have gotten a perfect score… like you."

Itachi's smile faded. Fugaku had always held unreasonable standards for both his sons. Itachi had endured sleep deprivation, chakra exhaustion, and broken bones to meet those expectations, resulting in chronic illness throughout his childhood. He was determined not let Sasuke go through the same thing. Unfortunately, that meant that while Sasuke was spared being physically broken down, he instead had to endure Fugaku's disappointment.

"Sasuke… Don't worry about what Dad says. You're going to surpass me someday. I have no doubt about that. Someday I'll just be a footnote under your name in the history books."

"…You're a liar, Itachi. Everybody knows Dad's setting you up to lead the clan, maybe even be Hokage someday. Nobody cares about me."

"I do. I will always be there for you, Sasuke, even if it is only as an obstacle for you to overcome. That's what big brothers are for." Itachi told him, "Besides, I'd make a terrible Hokage."

Sasuke finally cracked a smile at that. Itachi reached over and poked his forehead affectionately.

"Come on. Let's go home."

"Wait! How was your mission, Aniki?"

"It was fine. But I'm full ANBU now, so I'm probably going to be gone a lot more from now on."

"You'll still be able to spend time with me sometimes, right?"

"Of course."

"Then that's okay."

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Itachi reported to ANBU headquarters, prepared to receive his first official assignment. He was surprised when, instead of being assigned to a squad, he was directed to the Hokage's office.

"Itachi Uchiha reporting as ordered, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you for coming, Itachi." Sarutobi said, leaning back in his chair "I have an assignment that has been troubling me for some time. No one seemed right for the job, at least until you passed your evaluation yesterday. This is a very sensitive mission, but I think you are ideal for it."

"I'm ready, sir."

"How much do you know about the Kyūbi attack six years ago?"

Itachi was a bit thrown off by the odd question, "…The Nine Tails attacked the village. Large portions of the village were destroyed, and the defense resulted in heavy casualties. The Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the beast."

"Do you know what happened to the Kyūbi?"

"…Not exactly. I've heard rumors that it was sealed into a human."

Sarutobi nodded, "A human who is host to a tailed beast is known as a Jinchūriki. The last Nine Tails Jinchūriki was Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's, the Fourth's, wife."

That certainly piqued Itachi interest, "Kushina? She was my mother's best friend. You're saying she was…"

"The host of the Kyūbi, yes. There was an enemy, one whose identity we still don't know, who took advantage of Kushina's childbirth to release the Nine Tails and turn it on the village. Both Kushina and Minato gave their lives to protect their newborn son, and sealed the beast safely inside him."

"…A baby?"

"He's six years old now and just started the Academy. He doesn't know any of this; not who his parents are nor that he is a Jinchūriki. His father wanted him to be seen as a hero; unfortunately, there are many in the village who don't feel that way. He's hated."

The pieces began to come together in Itachi's mind, "The blond boy who is always playing pranks in the village…"

"Naruto. He is very… energetic, a bit of a trouble maker, but he means well. There are those in the village who want him dead, not to mention the enemies of the Fourth, and the man who orchestrated the attack six years ago. All of them mean him harm, and there have already been attempts on his life. If the other hidden villages were ever to find out that he is a Jinchūriki, it would only increase tenfold. He has had an ANBU squad watching over him since his birth, but the situation is changing, and I think it is time to take a new approach to his protection as well. I've decided to have the squad stand down during the day in favor of a single bodyguard."

"If the threat is increasing, why reduce security?" asked Itachi.

"When it comes down to it, security is not my greatest concern for Naruto, his wellbeing is. He's been alone his entire life. He's been in an orphanage until now, but he was an outcast even there. He was kicked out when he began the Academy. I'm concerned what effect so much isolation might have on him. Naruto needs someone to look out for him, but also someone to look up to; a mentor, or an older brother figure."

"And you want… me? Hokage-sama… I'm no role model."

"I understand you have a younger brother of your own."

"Yes, sir."

"It's also my understanding that you value your brother over nearly anything else."

Itachi found it a bit unsettling that the Hokage knew so much about him.

"All I ask," Sarutobi continued, "Is that you apply that same dedication into this assignment."

"I… Y-Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Excellent. You'll meet with the current squad leader today. First thing tomorrow you will take over for the normal detail until sunset. Unless you have any questions, you are dismissed, Itachi."

Itachi gave a slight bow and departed. He was still catching up with everything he had just been told. This was not the kind of assignment he had expected when he joined ANBU. A part of him wondered if this was the Hokage's way of saying that he agreed with Kakashi that Itachi was too young for black ops. If that was so, all he could do was try to prove himself in the tasks he had been given, just as he always had before.

The leader of the security detail was an older man named Captain Arata with silver hair peeking out from his bear mask.

"So, you're taking over the day shift, are you?" he asked with a gravelly voice.

"I'm not trying to step on your toes, sir."

"Don't worry about it. My team will be glad for the time off. That kid is a pain in the ass to keep up with."

"With all due respect, sir… How does Naruto get away with so much if you're watching him all the time?"

Arata grunted, "We're his security detail, not his babysitters. It's not our job to keep him out of trouble, just to keep him breathing."

"I see…"

Following his meeting with Captain Arata, Itachi made his way back to the Uchiha Compound. He started to remove his mask as he passed through the gates, only to suddenly find himself trapped in a tight headlock. Instinctively, he moved to counterattack, but his attacker vanished as suddenly as he had appeared.

"I'm still faster than you, kid."

A messy-haired young man in a Konoha Military Police uniform seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Aren't we a little old for games, Shisui?" Itachi grumbled, trying to sound annoyed, but smirking all the same.

"You might be an ANBU hotshot now, but you're still only twelve. You've gotta loosen up or you're going to end up like your dad."

Itachi sighed and picked up his dropped mask from the ground, "It might be too late for me."

"Nah, I don't believe that. Behind all that skill and all that seriousness you're still a big softie. Are you busy today?"

"No, I'm on standby."

"I just got off duty. Want to do some target practice?"

"…Alright. That sounds good."

Shisui had been Itachi's best friend as long as he could remember. He was like his older brother. Shisui was seventeen and a Jonin who had made a name for himself before transferring to the Military Police Force. He had recently been promoted to captain after only a few months with the Force. He was laid back and playful most of the time, but could be deathly serious when the situation warranted.

Itachi and Shisui walked to their usual training spot, a clearing in the woods at the edge of the Uchiha Compound that was known only to them and one other friend. They set up their targets, trying to make them as difficult as possible, then took turns trying to outdo each other with more and more complex shots.

"So," said Shisui, collecting his kunai, "Uncle Fugaku has been telling the entire clan about how his son passed his ANBU evaluation on his first mission."

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

"Guess that means you'll be around even less now, huh?"

"Actually, it looks like my new assignment will be keeping me in the village most of the time."

"Really? What's the assignment?"

ANBU missions were classified, but there was no one in the world that Itachi trusted more than Shisui.

"It's a personal security detail." He told him.

"Who in the village would need an ANBU PSD?"

"…A kid with a lot on his shoulders." Itachi replied, flinging a kunai, and hitting his target dead center.

"Don't tell me you're talking about that Jinchūriki kid."

"You know about that?" Itachi asked, surprised.

"It's one of those things they tell you when you make captain with the Police Force. I guess Uncle Fugaku is afraid he'll lose control on the Nine Tails someday. He wants us keeping an eye on him." Shisui explained.

"The Hokage wants me to… be some kind of mentor to him."

"Well, he picked the right guy."

"The Hokage said the same thing. Why does everyone seem to think that?"

"You were born to be a big brother, Itachi. Besides, I think Sasuke and that kid are the same age. Maybe they'll be friends."

"Maybe."

Itachi and Shisui stayed at the clearing training until after sunset when they finally decided to head back. They walked together until the split in the road between their own homes.

"Good luck with the assignment, Itachi. Don't work too hard." Shisui said with a wave.

"I'll try. Goodnight, Shisui-nii-san."

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Four**

* * *

It was early morning when Itachi reported to his new post outside Naruto Uzumaki's apartment. He found another ANBU operative perched in a tree outside the boy's window.

"So, you're my relief, huh?" asked the woman in the bird mask, "Have fun babysitting the demon brat, and good luck. Oh, and it looks like he's going to be late again." With that, the woman left.

It soon became clear that Naruto was indeed going to be late for school. He had only a few minutes before class, but was still fast asleep. Itachi decided that if he was supposed to be mentoring the boy, letting him be late would not be a very good start to the mission. He jumped down to the open window, crouching on the sill.

"Naruto."

No response.

"Naruto!"

Naruto jerked awake so violently that he fell completely out of bed, landing in a tangle of blankets and looking dazed.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry."

"Huh? Oh crap!"

Naruto scrambled to his feet, slipping on his blankets and falling on his face not once, but twice. He hopped out the door, still trying to pull on his sandals.

Itachi shadowed Naruto as he ran through the village, making it to the Academy just in time. Satisfied that his charge was secure for the moment, Itachi found a shady area under a tree and leaned back against the trunk. He was technically off duty while Naruto was in school, but he did not feel right just leaving his post.

"Itachi? Is that you?" someone called.

There was a moment of panic as Itachi tried to figure out how he had been identified despite his mask. Then, a moment later, he recognized the voice and realized that it had not been his face that had given him away, but his scent.

"You know, Hana, I wear the mask for a reason. You can't just go around calling my name like that."

Hana Inuzuka was Itachi's only close friend aside from Shisui. They had met in the Academy when they were six years old. While every other girl in their class had been fawning over him, she had marched up to him, declared that she did not like him, and challenged him to a fight. They had been friends ever since. Like most members of her clan, she was a skilled tracker and was always flanked by her three grey, wolf-like ninken the Haimaru Brothers. She defied the less flattering reputation of her clan, however, by being very intelligent. She was already skilled in veterinary medicine and was studying to become a field medic as well.

Hana gave a faux-sneaky glance to both sides before suddenly capturing Itachi in a tight hug.

"Sorry," she said, releasing him, "I just haven't seen you forever. And look at you! ANBU! And I just barely made Genin."

"You'll catch up." Itachi assured her, straightening the mask she had knocked askew.

"Only because they're going to run out of promotions to give you."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Itachi asked.

"Just dropped off Kiba for school. What are _you_ doing here?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." Itachi replied, smirking beneath his mask.

Hana punched his shoulder playfully, "Whatever. I've gotta go. I have a long day of cat chasing and yard work ahead of me."

"Don't take those D-ranks for granted. Be careful." Itachi warned.

"Same to you, Weasel-boy."

Itachi spent the rest of the morning just watching the activity in the village from the shadows. He had always been fascinated by how much could be discerned about a person just by observing their daily routine, and it kept him busy. At lunch time, the Academy students filed out of the building to eat. Naruto's bright orange t-shirt made him easy to spot, but he would have stood out even without it. The other students gave him a wide berth. He sat down by himself with a bag of potato chips, well out of sight of his classmates. Itachi made his way over to the boy.

"Do you always eat alone?"

Naruto looked up, startled, "Yeah… Hey, you're the guy who woke me up this morning. Why are you talking to me? None of the other ANBU guys ever talk to me."

"They aren't allowed to. I am. Are those chips all you have to eat?"

"I didn't have time to get lunch this morning."

Itachi had some field rations in his supplies. They were not exactly the most appetizing meal, but they had to be healthier and more filling that what Naruto had. He handed the pouch over to Naruto.

"Why are you being nice to me?" the boy asked suspiciously.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Nobody else is." Naruto replied pointedly.

"I'm not everyone else."

Naruto stared at him for a long time, "What's your name?"

"You can call me Weasel." Itachi replied, drawing on the ANBU tradition of basing code names on operatives' masks.

"That's not a name."

"It is in ANBU."

"Well… Thanks, Weasel."

"Make sure you remember to set your alarm tomorrow so you have time."

"I will." Naruto promised.

Itachi went back to observing until school let out for the day. He saw Sasuke first. He was being hounded by a group of girls. Itachi could not help but chuckle; he remembered those days. A while passed and most of the other students were gone, but there had still been no sign of Naruto. Finally, the door opened and out walked Naruto alongside a young instructor. Itachi recognized Iruka Umino by the scar across his nose. The two seemed to be in the middle of a serious discussion, one Naruto did not look too happy to be a part of. When they finished, Iruka returned to the building and Naruto trudged off. Itachi easily caught up with Naruto and dropped down beside him.

"Trouble in school?" he asked.

Naruto sighed, "Iruka-sensei said I'm failing academics."

"Academics, huh? Which part are you having trouble with?"

"All of it! I can't… I can't read." Naruto admitted, shamefaced.

Itachi was stunned, "No one ever taught you to read?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Does Iruka know that?"

"If I tell him, he'll think I'm stupid.

That did not sound like the Iruka Itachi knew, "I don't believe he'd think that. He'd probably help you."

"But if I got extra help then everybody else would know, and _they_ would think I'm stupid."

"…Tell you what. How about if _I_ help you. Then no one would know."

Itachi was no teacher, but how could he stand by and let the son of the Fourth Hokage flunk out of the Academy without at least trying to do something about it?

"Really?! You'd do that?! When can we start?" Naruto asked excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other.

"We can start now if you want."

"Yeah!"

For the next several weeks, Itachi tutored Naruto every day after school. Despite his short attention span, Naruto was a surprisingly fast and eager learner. It was immediately apparent to Itachi how much potential the boy had if someone was willing to put in some time.

It was late one afternoon, and Itachi was sitting cross-legged in the grass with Naruto, a small chalk slate on his lap, helping him with his katakana characters.

"Iruka-sensei said I'm doing better already." said Naruto.

"That's good. You've been working hard," Itachi replied.

"Yeah, but there's still this one jerk who keeps calling me a loser."

Itachi sighed, wiping the chalk slate clean and leaning back on his arms. "Some kids are just like that. Don't let them get to you, and don't try to push back. Just prove them wrong later."

"That's what Iruka-sensei said too, but this guy is always calling me names like 'idiot' and 'dead last'. He said he's gonna be the best in the class for sure just 'cause his brother's in ANBU and graduated when he was like seven or something."

Itachi paused, "…What's this boy's name?"

"Sasuke. Jerk."

Itachi grimaced. He would have to talk to Sasuke about this. He was always so innocent and well-behaved at home, Itachi would not have guessed he was acting like a bully at school.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Itachi returned home that night and found Sasuke at the kitchen table working on the same homework he had just helped Naruto finish. He sat down next to him.

"Spelling, huh? Want some help?"

"Okay… Why do we even have to learn this stuff anyway?" Sasuke grumbled, "What does this have to do with being a ninja?"

"Everything you learn at the Academy is important. Being a ninja isn't all fighting. You'll have to know all these things when you get older."

"…Fine. But I still wish they'd teach us some ninjutsu already."

"Other than that, how is school going? Have you made any friends?"

"I guess. But there are these weird girls who keep following me around everywhere."

Itachi smiled, "You're probably just going to have to get used to that." he said, "Listen, Sasuke… I heard something about you giving a hard time to a boy in your class."

"Huh?"

"I heard you've been calling him names."

"Who? Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a scowl, "He's the dead last. Everybody calls him names."

"That doesn't make it right for you to do it too."

"But he's so dumb!"

"Otouto… Don't talk about people like that. If you give this kid a chance, he might surprise you. I was made fun of when I first started the Academy, you know." Itachi pointed out.

"You? Why?"

"Because I was the smallest kid in my class. They thought I was weak."

"You're different though." Sasuke said dismissively.

"You don't know that. Naruto could end up being the best ninja in your class. And even if he _is_ the dead last, that's no reason to treat him badly."

"You want me to be nice to him?"

"I want you to be nice to everyone, but yes, I'd like you to at least _try_ to make friends with him."

"Do I have to?" Sasuke whined.

"You don't _have_ to, but if you try, you might find out you actually like having him for a friend. All those kids in your class are going to be your comrades, including Naruto. You never know, you might need him to save your life someday. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. Back to spelling then."

Naruto was very excited when Itachi saw him the next afternoon. He ran over as soon as class let out, a grin practically splitting his face in half.

"Guess what! Sasuke ate lunch with me today, and after that, people started talking to me!"

Never underestimate the influence of the popular kid in school. Itachi was proud of his brother for swallowing his pride and reaching out to the outcast. He hoped that this might be a step toward acceptance for Naruto.

That evening when the night squad took over, Itachi decided to spend some time training at the clearing. His assignment on Naruto's PSD did not offer much in the way of combat. There had been one incident involving a falling crate that Itachi was fairly certain was not an accident, but no one had been foolish enough to directly attack Naruto. Itachi wanted to make sure he kept his skills sharp despite the down time.

When he reached the clearing, Itachi was surprised to find that he was not alone. The sound of kunai striking wood was his first clue, followed by a pile of grey fur curled up under a tree.

"Hana? How did you get into the compound?"

Hana tossed her last kunai before turning to face him, "Your guards suck. They couldn't even catch a Genin and three dogs sneaking over their wall."

"You went over the wall? Do you know how dangerous that was? If you'd timed it wrong you could have run into a jumpy guard who could have burnt you to a crisp."

"Relax, I do it all the time."

That did absolutely nothing to make Itachi feel better about the matter.

"Why? There's a lot less risk of painful death at the training field."

"Maybe, but I like this spot. Besides, I know _you_ aren't going to be at the training field. We haven't been able to train together for a long time. I miss it."

"…So do I." Itachi admitted, "But you've just been training here by yourself?"

"Not always. Shisui's here sometimes."

"Well… _I'm_ here now. Do you want to spar?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Hana replied with a feral grin.

Hana had been Itachi's sparring partner for years. There was a huge gap in both rank and ability now, but only Shisui knew his fighting style better than she did. As long as Itachi was not allowed to use his Sharingan or genjutsu, she could keep up just fine. Soon they were both out of breath and sporting a few new bruises, but smiling none the less.

"See? This is why I come here instead of the training field." Hana said flopping down on the grass, "You're _way_ more fun to beat up than the other Genin."

"I don't recall anyone getting beat up but you." replied Itachi, lying down beside her.

"Yeah? Well, that nice welt under your eye says different."

Itachi smiled, "I _did_ miss this. I wish we could do it more often."

"Is that assignment of yours still keeping you busy?"

"Very." Itachi replied with a chuckle.

"Still keeping secrets?"

"Well… I'll tell you that I'm protecting a kid."

"Babysitting?" Hana asked, skeptically.

Itachi laughed, "Not really. He's a good kid. I don't mind the assignment."

"Careful, that big brother instinct of yours is showing. You might give away that you're not as tough as you like to pretend."

"Maybe. Speaking of which, how is _your_ brother?"

Hana groaned, "Kiba's Kiba. Thinks he's too cool for things like homework and that he should be out saving the world already."

"Sounds like someone else I used to know."

"Mom will straighten him out. She did to me."

Itachi and Hana kept talking well past dark. Finally, they realized how late it was getting and reluctantly headed out of the woods.

"Want me to walk you home?" Itachi offered once they reached the Uchiha gate.

"Nah. Me and the Brothers can take care of ourselves. Right, boys?" Hana replied, scratching one of the dogs behind the ears. "Today was fun. Let's not wait another eternity to do it again."

Itachi was smiling as he returned home, at least he was until he walked in the door and found his father waiting with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

"Care to explain to me why that Inuzuka girl was on our land?" he asked.

"We were training. " Itachi replied in a clipped tone.

"I've told you to stay away from her. She and her clan are nothing but a pack of dirty mutts. There is no reason for an Uchiha, least of all you, to be associating with one of them. She's below you."

Itachi had heard it all before, "Is that all?"

Fugaku scowled and turned away, "Don't let me find her in the compound again."

When Itachi continued on toward his room, he stumbled upon Sasuke hiding in the hallway.

"What are you doing back here?"

"…Listening." Sasuke admitted guiltily.

Itachi sighed, "Come on. Let's talk."

The brothers sat down on Itachi's bed, Sasuke fidgeting nervously.

"What do you think about what Dad said?" Itachi asked.

"…I don't know." Sasuke mumbled.

"Listen… Dad isn't always right, okay? I know you've always been taught that the Uchiha are superior, but… that's not always true. Our Sharingan _is_ powerful, and helps us become great shinobi, but just _being_ an Uchiha doesn't make us better than anyone else. Do you understand?"

"I guess…"

"There's one other thing I want to make sure you know. People like Mom and Dad are going to tell you that there's nothing more important than the clan. That's not true either. The clan's purpose is to serve the village. The village is what's most important, okay?"

"…How do I know you're right and Dad's wrong?"

Itachi smiled sadly, "I guess you're just going to have to decide that on your own. Anyway," he said, trying to change the subject, "How was school today?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Fine I guess. I ate lunch with Naruto like you said. I still think he's annoying, but I guess he's not as bad as I thought."

"Well, I'm proud of you for trying, Otouto."

* * *

Well, I had a plan for how the rest of this story was going to play out, but today's new manga chapter is threatening to throw a monkey wrench into it (but also introducing the opportunity for some great drama). I'm going to have to slow down for a week or two to see how this plays out. Damn you Kishimoto! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It had been several months since Itachi had begun his assignment as Naruto's bodyguard. He awoke one morning to a day he dreaded. Some might have called it an important day for him, but Itachi would have preferred that it just be forgotten. It was his thirteenth birthday.

Itachi slipped out of the compound early to avoid his family, and made his way to his morning post in the tree outside Naruto's apartment. Captain Arata was on duty when he arrived.

"The Hokage wants to see you. I'm supposed to stay on duty until you get back."

"Do you know what it's about?" Itachi asked apprehensively.

"Not a clue, but hurry it up. I've been here all night." Arata grumbled.

Itachi rushed to the Hokage's office. He was a bit surprised to find him there so early in the morning and privately wondered when the old man found time to sleep. Itachi snapped to attention and reported.

"Please, relax. You may remove your mask as well."

Itachi did as he was instructed and hung the mask on his belt.

"As I understand it, today is your birthday." Sarutobi began.

Itachi almost winced. The Hokage was the last person he wanted to bring up that subject.

"…Yes, sir."

"In that case, happy birthday. Make sure you take some time to celebrate today."

"I'll try, Hokage-sama."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Sarutobi said with a knowing smile, "But that is not why I called you here. I've received reports from Naruto's instructors. His grades have improved drastically over the past few months. Even his behavior has become far less disruptive. It's clear that you are responsible for this turnaround. You've done far more than I could have hoped in such a short time. I'm glad to see I chose the right person for this assignment."

"Thank you, sir."

"I've decided to appoint you to captain. Captain Arata is retiring and I want you to take over command of his squad."

Itachi was overwhelmed, "I… I don't know what to say. Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"You've earned it. Keep up the good work, Itachi."

Despite the dramatic start to the morning, the rest of the day passed normally for Itachi, at least until he was heading home for the evening. About a block from the Uchiha Compound he felt a rush of air at his back and was suddenly caught in an all too familiar headlock. As always, he was able to break out of it easily, but this time was unexpectedly bowled over and pinned by a large grey dog. It barked happily, licking Itachi's face.

"Good boy!" Hana's voice praised, "Now, come."

The dog dashed to his master's side and Shisui helped Itachi to his feet.

"What did I do to deserve an ambush?" Itachi asked grudgingly, dusting himself off.

"Don't play dumb, birthday boy." Hana replied.

"Yep. Come on, Itachi. Dinner's on me tonight." added Shisui.

Shisui and Hana practically dragged Itachi through the village. He tried his hardest to act annoyed, but he had to admit that his friends knew him well. They took him to a local restaurant known for its seaweed onigiri and its dessert dango, two of his favorites. A short while into the meal he allowed himself to relax, and found himself smiling and laughing with his friends as Hana told stories about her Genin team.

"So then the stupid cat latches onto his head and he's running around in circles screaming for us to get it off. The Brothers see it and get all excited and start chasing him around barking, which just makes the cat dig in even deeper. Finally, Komia-sensei just gets fed up and knocks us all out cold, animals included, and just leaves us there while she turns in the cat herself."

Itachi's sides hurt from laughing. As much as he had resisted, it had turned out to be a very fun evening. The three finished their meals slowly, and were still laughing amongst themselves as they left the restaurant.

Itachi, Shisui, and Hana stopped just outside the Uchiha Compound gate.

"I want to thank you guys. I had a lot of fun tonight." Itachi said.

"Well, it's not over yet. You still have to open your present." said Hana.

"I didn't ask for a present."

"Too bad, you got one anyway." said Shisui, handing him a small box, "It's from both of us. She picked it out, I paid for it."

"I really didn't want anything." Itachi objected.

"Every birthday it's like pulling teeth! Just open it, Weasel-boy!" Hana exclaimed.

Itachi complied, slipping the box open. Inside was a silver necklace with three loops linked into the chain. It was simple, but it was the simplicity that appealed to him. He liked it very much.

"Wow… Thank you." he said with a smile.

Hana stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "Happy birthday, Itachi." she said before walking away.

Itachi watched Hana until she disappeared around a corner. When he turned back he found Shisui wearing a smug grin.

"What?" Itachi demanded.

"I knew it. You like Hana."

Itachi rolled his eyes and walked away without a word.

"You can't hide it from me, Itachi!" Shisui called after him, laughing.

Itachi walked into the house, only to find both his parents waiting for him. In his experience, that was never a good thing, even on his birthday. He had a bad feeling.

"…Where's Sasuke? Is he okay?" he asked, fearing something may have happened.

"What? He's fine; he's in bed." Mikoto replied, "Sit down, Itachi. We have good news for you."

Itachi seriously doubted that. He sat down, anticipating the worst.

"Son, you've established yourself as a shinobi." Fugaku began, "Now you need to be focusing on the good of the clan."

"Are you going to tell me to transfer to the Police Force?" Itachi guessed.

"No. You're most valuable to us right where you are in ANBU. This is about the bigger picture; about your future and the future of the entire clan. At some point, you are going to succeed me as head of the clan, and it's important that you represent us well."

"Would you just tell me what this is about?"

"We've discussed it with the council and decided on a suitable wife for you. We set up an engagement with Mariko Uchiha."

There was a long moment of silence as Itachi tried to process what had just been said.

"…An arranged marriage? This must be a joke!"

"Don't be dramatic, Itachi. This is the best thing for you and for the clan." Fugaku said, and with that he left the room.

"Mom… you can't be serious about this."

"It's not as bad as you're imagining. My engagement to your father was arranged too. You know how important it is to maintain the bloodline." Mikoto replied.

"Did anyone ever ask if I want to marry Mariko? If I even _like_ her?"

"You have lots of time; she'll grow on you. Besides, it's not like you were holding out for someone else, right?"

"I… Maybe I was… I don't know." Itachi stammered, uncharacteristically flustered and too worked up to think straight.

"Oh… I see." Sighed Mikoto, "Itachi… Hana is a nice girl, but she isn't right for you. She's genetically inferior, and you _know_ that. You're still young. You'll understand soon. Don't worry."

"Maybe I don't care about the purity of the bloodline. Maybe I don't care about the clan." Itachi snapped.

"You're only saying that because you're angry."

"Well, you're right about one thing. I _am_ angry."

Itachi walked quickly to his room. He felt the urge to slam the door behind him, but restrained himself. He sat down on his bed, staring at the wall in the dark. He had met Mariko Uchiha once or twice. She was a couple years older and a capable kunoichi, but Itachi had not particularly cared for her, and that was not likely to change. He had no intention of marrying her. Marriage was not even something he was considering at the moment. He had his own duties to fulfill, and they took precedence.

Itachi calmed himself with a few deep breaths so he could think clearly. He knew he would not be expected to marry Mariko until he turned eighteen. That was still years away. He decided to deal with the issue when the time came. For now, it would make his life easier if his parents believed he had just accepted it. He also decided not to tell Hana about it; it would only upset her and Hana was not one to keep her mouth shut when she was angry.

Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out the box containing his birthday present. He took out the necklace and clasped it around his neck. It would be hidden behind his high collar, but he liked having it there. Part of the enjoyment came from knowing how his father would react if he knew where it came from.

* * *

I won't be updating over the four-day weekend. I will probably only be updating once or twice a week from now on because, starting Tuesday, I will be attending enough college courses to be considered a full time student while also working 10 hour shifts every day. Wish me luck! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It was the last day of the school year for Academy students before their month-long break. That meant that Itachi would soon be working longer hours to keep up with Naruto all day.

When school let out, Naruto was even more hyper than usual, clearly excited for his time off. Itachi decided to take him to the training field to let him burn off some energy. He taught him a few of the basic taijutsu techniques his class would be learning in his second year, then let him go to town on a training dummy. Finally, he did the impossible and wore the boy out. The two sat down against one of the three large wooden posts at the edge of the field.

"I'm starving." Naruto complained.

As had become their routine, Itachi handed him some of his field rations, which today consisted of a pouch of beef jerky. Naruto eagerly dug in.

"Don't you want some, Weasel-nii-san?" he asked, waving a piece in front of Itachi.

"Is this another play to get me to take my mask off?" Itachi asked knowingly.

"Come on! You're my only friend in the whole world, and I don't even know what you look like!" the six year old exclaimed.

Itachi felt a pang of guilt. He knew Naruto had grown attached to him, and he felt bad having to lie to him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't disobey my orders."

"I figured." Naruto sighed.

After being relieved that evening, Itachi went to the Hokage's office instead of going home.

"It's good to see you, Itachi." Sarutobi greeted cheerfully, "What can I do for you?"

"I need to make a request, Hokage-sama. I want permission to tell Naruto who I am."

"I see," Sarutobi said, stroking his beard, "I thought this might happen at some point."

"If he's going to trust me, I shouldn't be hiding something from him as simple as my name and face."

The Hokage smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way. Permission granted."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Itachi said with a bow.

"Thank _you_ for taking this assignment as seriously as you have."

It was true than when Itachi had first been given this mission, he had been somewhat less than enthusiastic. He had been concerned that it meant his superiors were not confident in his ability to operate in combat. However, he now fully understood Naruto's importance to the village. Beyond that, Itachi may not have been willing to admit it, but Naruto was not the only one who had grown attached.

The next day, Naruto did not emerge from his apartment until just before noon, apparently taking full advantage of the opportunity to sleep in. Itachi was waiting.

"You're still here, Nii-san?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Of course. I'm not in the Academy anymore. I don't get a summer break." Itachi answered.

"Does that mean we get to hang out all day?"

"If you want to."

"Awesome!" cheered Naruto.

Itachi chuckled, "Come with me. I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see."

Itachi led Naruto to a wooded area near the village's south wall and set down the backpack he had brought with him. He pulled out two bento boxes.

"Lunch!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Listen, Naruto. Do you remember what we talked about last night?"

"Um… Not really." replied Naruto sheepishly.

"You wanted me to take my mask off."

"Oh! Yeah, I remember!"

"Well, I talked to the Hokage about it. He decided to let me tell you who I am."

"No way! Really?!"

"Really. But it's very important that you promise you will never tell anyone."

"I promise." Naruto answered, looking like he was about to explode with excitement.

Itachi gave a nod, and slipped his mask off.

Naruto looked surprised, "Whoa… You're way younger than I thought."

Itachi smiled, "I get that a lot. I'm thirteen."

"You're thirteen and already in ANBU? That's so cool! You're just like Sasuke's brother!"

"Actually, I _am_ Sasuke's brother. My real name is Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto looked stunned for a moment before suddenly bursting into laughter, "Sasuke talks about you all the time! He'd never believe that I've been hanging out with you!"

Itachi got an idea, "What if I brought him with me tomorrow? Would that be alright?"

"Yeah! That'd be fun!"

"Then it's a plan."

That night, Itachi spoke to Sasuke. He was not sure how he would feel about his older brother spending so much time with one of his classmates, even if he no longer detested Naruto.

"I have something to tell you, Otouto." Itachi began, "You know I've had an assignment in the village for a long time now."

Sasuke nodded.

"My mission has been to protect someone very important to the village, someone you know."

"Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, confused, "Why's _he_ important to the village?"

"That's a secret only the Hokage is allowed to tell. I'm going to be with Naruto most days during your break because that's my mission, but I thought you might want to come with me. That way we could spend more time together, and you could play with Naruto. Is that something you would want to do?"

"I'd get to go with you during your mission, Aniki?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"Yes, but you couldn't tell anyone that."

"I won't! I wanna go!"

Over the course of the next month, Sasuke accompanied Itachi nearly every day. He and Naruto butted heads often, but it was clear that, no matter how much they denied it, they were quickly becoming best friends. Itachi often helped the two of them train. He found that they worked much harder and learned much faster when they were competing against each other. It seemed that a little healthy rivalry was good for them. Itachi looked forward to their instructors' reactions when they returned to school so far ahead of their classmates.

* * *

I know that the story has been pretty slow up until now, but I promise things will start to get more interesting in the next chapter. If you've stuck with me until now, you're awesome and you deserve a cookie. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

It was near the end of the Academy's month-long break, and one of Itachi's rare days off. He was spending the day just wandering the village with Shisui and Hana. The marketplace was always interesting this time of year. Merchants from all over the Land of Fire, and some from foreign countries, set up shop in Konoha during the summer.

"Hey, check out that blown glass art from the Land of Wind. That's so cool looking." Hana pointed out.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. But the merchant is a Sand spy." Shisui replied.

"Yep, and not a very good one." Itachi agreed.

"What? No way. How can you tell?"

"He's been staring at every uniformed shinobi in the marketplace, and he's trying to hide it behind the counter, but he's taking notes. He also knows absolutely nothing about what he's selling." Itachi explained.

"Shouldn't we report him or something?" Hana asked.

"No need." Shisui replied, "ANBU's already on him. Can't you smell them?"

"There's like a million people on this street. You think ANBU all have a certain scent or something?"

"Well, you seem to be able to sniff out Itachi from a mile away."

"That's because he's Itachi, not because he's ANBU, idiot."

"Hey! Respect your elders, kid!" Shisui exclaimed jokingly.

"Your only friends are thirteen. What does that say about you?"

"Whoa, so that's how it's gonna be, huh? Itachi, are you going to let her talk to your favorite cousin like that?"

"I don't know, she _does_ have a point, old man."

"The things I put up with for you two." Shisui said with a dramatic flourish.

Before long, Hana had to leave. She had a mission early the next morning to prepare for.

"So, are you ever going to tell her about the engagement or are you just going to keep stringing her along?" Shisui asked as he and Itachi continued to walk through the streets.

"I'm not 'stringing her along'."

"Then what do you call it? You know she likes you, and even if you like her too, you're marrying Mariko. You're letting Hana think you might have a future together when you know you're going to marry someone else."

"I'm _not_ marrying that girl. I thought I made that clear."

"Mariko isn't that bad you know."

"Then why don't _you_ marry her?" Itachi asked shortly.

"Because _I'm_ not expected to become head of the clan. I get why you don't want to go through with it, but what other choice do you have?"

"I have five years to figure that out."

Shisui sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Good luck with that. I hope you find a way out of it, but I still think you should tell Hana the truth before she gets hurt."

"I'll tell her when the time is right." Itachi replied.

Itachi and Shisui were not far from home when Itachi caught a glimpse of something that struck him as strange; a man standing in the shadows not far from the compound. He was dressed all in black with his face covered by a mask. Masks were certainly not uncommon, but this one was unusual. It had only one eye hole. Itachi did not know exactly why, but something about the man gave him a very, very bad feeling. He stopped in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" Shisui asked.

Itachi glanced over at his cousin for just a split second. When he looked back, the man was gone.

"Itachi?"

"Did you see that guy?" asked Itachi.

"What guy?"

"He was right there in those trees. It was a man in a mask."

"I didn't see anything. You think he was up to something?"

"I'm not sure… I just get the feeling I should report it."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, it's alright. I'll do it myself."

Shisui nodded and started toward the compound, "See you later, Itachi. Be careful."

Itachi turned back toward the village. He was anxious as he walked, hyper-vigilant. He was not sure what it was about the man, but even at a distance he had left a powerful impression of darkness that put Itachi on edge, and, even more disturbing, there was something oddly familiar about him. Itachi knew it was too late for the Hokage to be in his office. He was hesitant to bother him at home, but his nagging instinct urged him on. He knocked on the door of the Hokage residence.

"Itachi?" Sarutobi asked, surprised.

"Forgive me for intruding, Hokage-sama." Itachi said with a quick bow.

"Come in. Is something wrong?"

Itachi was not quite sure how to relay what he had seen, or more accurately, sensed, "I saw something tonight, and I'm not entirely sure why, but I felt like I needed to report it immediately."

"What was it?"

"A man I didn't recognize, average height and build, with black hair, dressed in black. He was wearing a strange mask. It only had one eye hole."

Sarutobi visibly paled, "…You're sure about that? Only one?" he asked, sounding as if he had seen a ghost.

"Yes, sir. That was what stood out most. Does that mean something to you?"

Sarutobi seemed to skirt the question, "What was he doing? Why did you feel the need to report this so quickly?"

"He just seemed to be standing there, sir. I can't really explain it, he just felt… dark. I don't know how else to put it. No one has ever given me that feeling so strongly before. What's so significant about the one-eyed mask?"

"…That is the one detail we know about the man who orchestrated the Kyūbi's attack on the village."

Itachi tensed, only one thought in his mind, "I have to get to Naruto."

"No." Sarutobi said quickly, "Go home and rest."

"But, sir-"

"I will ensure that Naruto's guard is tripled tonight, but I need you fresh tomorrow."

"…Yes, sir." Itachi answered reluctantly,

"You don't have to worry. I'm going to assign Kakashi Hatake to watch over Naruto tonight. He'll be safe.

That did ease some of Itachi's fears, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"You obviously understand that this means you must be on high alert from now on."

"Yes, sir. I won't let this man touch Naruto."

"Of that I am sure."

Though Itachi knew he needed to rest as the Hokage had ordered, he had difficulty sleeping that night. There was a very good chance that the man he had seen that evening was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Leaf shinobi and civilians, and had attempted to kill Naruto just moments after his birth. Now he was loose in the village. Would he bring another tragedy with him?

* * *

The plot thickens... finally! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Regardless of how little sleep he had gotten the night before, Itachi was awake before dawn. It was still dark as he prepared to leave. He normally did not carry his ninjato in the village, but today he ensured it was securely sheathed across his back. As he was leaving, Sasuke's door opened.

"Aniki? Are you already leaving?" the boy asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. You can't go with me today."

"Why not? I want to play with Naruto."

"It's too dangerous today. I'm sorry."

"Dangerous?"

"Go back to sleep, Otouto. You don't have many more days to sleep in." Itachi said, poking his forehead gently.

Sasuke nodded groggily and shuffled back to bed.

When Itachi arrived outside Naruto's apartment, he found Kakashi and three other ANBU operatives waiting.

"It's been quiet all night. No sign of your masked man." Kakashi reported, "The four of us will be here again tonight, and you'll have another three-man team here to back you up today."

"Thank you for doing this, Kakashi-sempai."

"You and the Third aren't the only ones who want to keep him safe."

It was not until then that Itachi realized that Kakashi had to have known who Naruto's father was. He was the Fourth's student, after all.

Kakashi and his team left, replaced by a new team of ANBU operatives. Itachi was alert, suspicious of any movement near the apartment.

"Captain, he's awake." one of the operatives reported a few hours later.

"Thank you."

Itachi jumped down from his usual tree, and slipped into the apartment through the window.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed, startled, "What's going on Itachi-nii-san?"

"You need to stay inside today, Naruto."

"Huh? Why?"

"There might be someone in the village who wants to hurt you."

Naruto looked unimpressed, "There's _lots_ of people in the village who want to hurt me."

Unfortunately, Itachi could not argue with that assessment, "Will you just take my word for it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Who is it?"

"We don't really know, we just know he's dangerous."

"If you don't know who he is, how do you know he wants to hurt me?"

"Because he has tried before, a long time ago, before you can remember." Itachi replied.

Naruto pouted, "I still don't want to stay inside all day. There's nothing to do."

"We could always work on your academics. We haven't done that for a while, and you could still use some help with math."

"I hate math…" Naruto grumbled.

Despite Naruto's reluctance, he eventually agreed to work on academics as Itachi had suggested and sat down at the kitchen table, bent over a piece of paper. Itachi could tell he was distracted, however.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"…Why does everyone hate me? The grownups all look at me like I did something wrong even when I didn't do anything yet. Is it because my birthday is the same day that stupid fox attacked the village? Is it because I remind everybody of that?"

"…Sort of."

"I didn't do anything! It's not fair!"

"You're right. It's not." Itachi sighed.

There was a long silence while Naruto struggled with an equation. Itachi could not help but dwell on the unfairness of Naruto's life. Finally, he made a decision. He knew he would be blatantly disobeying a direct order from the Hokage, but he could not justify hiding from Naruto the very nature of his own existence. He would find out eventually, and the longer it took, the more the truth would hurt him. It was exactly what Shisui had been trying to tell him about Hana the day before. Itachi knew he would likely be demoted at the very least, but he would accept whatever punishment the Hokage deemed fit.

"Naruto… There's something you need to know."

"I know, I know. I have to carry the one."

"It's not about the math."

"Oh… Then what?"

"…I know why people treat you the way they do."

Naruto dropped his pencil, the addition problem forgotten, "Why?"

"I'm sure you've heard the story about how the Fourth Hokage gave his life to fight the Nine Tails. The part they don't tell in the story, is that the Fourth couldn't destroy it. His only choice was to seal it into a newborn baby. You."

Naruto looked blank for a long time, "You mean… the Nine Tails is… inside me?"

"Yes. The Fourth entrusted you with the Kyūbi's power to protect the village. _You_ saved Konoha, Naruto."

Naruto did not answer. He stared, glassy eyed, straight ahead.

"Are you okay?"

"N-Nii-san… A-Am I… the Nine Tails?"

"What? No, of course not." Itachi replied, squeezing his shoulder, "You are Naruto, with or without your prisoner."

"But people in the village think I am, don't they?"

"…Some of them do, yes. But I know you'll prove them wrong."

"Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"The Third was trying to protect you. He made it illegal to talk about it. I'm technically breaking the law right now."

"So… What happens now?"

"Now you keep going like you always have. You still want to be Hokage, don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Then don't let this stop you. Use it."

"I _will_ be Hokage, Nii-san! Believe it!"

Kakashi arrived at sunset as promised. Itachi pulled his mask back on and met him outside.

"It was quiet today, Sempai." Itachi said.

"Nothing to report then?"

"…Not exactly." Itachi replied hesitantly, "...He knows."

"Knows what?" asked Kakashi.

"What's sealed inside him."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, "…You know I have to report you to the Third."

"Don't bother. That's where I'm going now."

"Why'd you do it?"

"He deserved to know." Itachi answered simply.

"Fair enough. I hope this doesn't come down on you too hard, kid."

Itachi shrugged, "I guess we'll see."

Once again, Itachi found himself on the Hokage's doorstep.

"Come in," said Sarutobi, "But please try to keep your voice down; my grandson is asleep in the next room."

Sarutobi motioned for Itachi to sit down, and he did so.

"I have to report a failure to obey a direct order, sir."

Sarutobi's brow drew together, "Who are you reporting?"

"Myself, Hokage-sama. I told Naruto the truth about the Kyūbi."

"…I see. I can't say this is entirely unexpected."

"I won't contest whatever punishment you decide is appropriate, sir."

"Very well. You are hereby reprimanded. I expect you back at your post first thing in the morning."

"I-I…Sir… Just an oral reprimand?" Itachi stammered.

"Were you hoping for more?" Sarutobi asked, sounding almost amused, "I ordered you to look out for Naruto's welfare. It seems to me that you have done that to the best of your ability. I see no reason to punish you for doing what I should have had the courage to do years ago. It remains to be seen if you made the right choice, but as far as I'm concerned, this matter is closed. That being said, you had best not make a habit of this. There will be severe consequenses if you continue to violate orders."

"I understand, sir. It won't happen again."

"Good. As I said, I expect you at your post in the morning."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Two more days passed with Naruto confined to his apartment under increased guard. There had been no sign of the masked man, but that had done little to quell Itachi's apprehension. Today was the first day of the new school year. Keeping Naruto locked down was no longer an option, nor could the PSD post inside the Academy. Itachi came up with an alternative, however. He sat down with Sasuke before school that morning.

"How would you like to help with an ANBU mission?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Really? I can help?"

Itachi handed him a small whistle, "I need you to stay alert while you're at school. If you see anything you think is suspicious, I want you to blow that whistle, then get somewhere safe as fast as you can."

"Is someone trying to hurt Naruto?" Sasuke guessed perceptively.

"It's possible."

Sasuke gripped the whistle tightly, a determined look on his face.

Itachi stayed close by Naruto until they reached the Academy. He directed his team to set up a loose perimeter around the building, then concealed himself on the roof of the school. The day was nerve-wracking. The Academy was a high traffic area, difficult to secure. Itachi had to investigate every time a member of his team signaled that someone was approaching. Despite dozens of false alarms, most of the day passed without incident.

School let out at the usual time. Itachi was scanning the crowd of students for a familiar orange shirt when a sharp whistle suddenly cut through the air, coming from the back of the Academy. In an instant, Itachi was moving. He jumped from the roof, landing just a few feet away from where Naruto and Sasuke stood with their backs against the wall, a black-cloaked masked man before them.

"Boys, run." Itachi ordered, drawing his ninjato.

"Itachi Uchiha," the man said, "It's a pleasure."

His voice was deep, and carried with it the same dark feeling that Itachi had sensed the night he first saw him. It gave him the chills, even more so than the revelation that the man somehow knew his name.

"Identify yourself." Itachi demanded.

"Gladly. I am Madara Uchiha."

Itachi's grip on his blade tightened, "Madara Uchiha is dead."

"If you know my name, then you know my power. Hashirama may have bested me once, but he never managed to finish the job. Now he is long dead, and I live on, so who is the victor in the end?"

Was it possible? Could this really be Madara Uchiha, the man who had founded the Leaf alongside the First Hokage, only to betray it? And if it was, what chance did Itachi stand against him?

"Regardless of who you are, you are a threat, and it is my duty to eliminate you." Itachi said, activating his Sharingan.

"Try if you'd like." the man said flippantly.

With his ninjato held defensively in Itachi's right hand, his left moved with blinding speed, flinging several shuriken at his opponent. Instead of flesh, Itachi heard the dull thunk of the shuriken embedding themselves into the wooden shed behind his target. Impossible. The man had not moved and Itachi _never_ missed. Adrenaline flooded his veins and he ripped off his mask, rapidly forming a set of hand seals.

"Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu!"

The genjutsu, supplemented by his Sharingan, would completely immobilize a target, leaving them helpless. In the same moment, he was already forming another set of seals.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

Itachi unleashed an unpredictable volley of fireballs like a swarm of bees, almost impossible to evade even when not caught in a genjutsu. Escape should have been impossible. Itachi's Sharingan caught a glimpse of movement, just for an instant, and suddenly the man was behind him. Blinding pain ripped through Itachi's body, paralyzing him.

"You're skilled for one so young. Of course, I'd expect nothing less; you always did have talent. But this hindrance of yours has drawn more attention than I would have liked. You've cost me a lot of time, and now there are more pressing matters I must attend to. You've managed to buy yourself and the Jinchūriki a few years, but I look forward to the next time we meet."

Itachi's world went black.

Itachi floated in darkness for what seemed like an eternity. He heard nothing, saw nothing, and felt nothing. Then, from somewhere in the blackness, came a distant sound followed by another, and another, and another. It was a steady, rhythmic beep slowly growing closer and closer. Itachi gradually became aware of feeling returning to his limbs, unfortunately it was only pain. Finally, he opened his eyes. A plain white ceiling greeted him.

"Doctor, he's awake."

"Send a messenger to the Hokage."

Itachi's vision cleared just in time to be blinded by a penlight. Reflexively, he slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Looks like you're alright after all. You had us worried" said an aging man in a tan medical uniform.

"Where am I?" Itachi asked, his voice hoarse.

"The hospital. We weren't sure you were ever going to wake up."

"How long was I out?"

"About three days."

Itachi sat bolt upright, his body protesting painfully, "Sasuke and Naruto! Are they alright?"

"They're just fine." came the Hokage's voice from the door, "In fact, they're waiting outside."

Itachi gave a sigh of relief, easing back down onto the bed, "What happened?"

The doctor bowed to the Third and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Sarutobi replied, "Naruto and Sasuke told me that they were attacked by the masked man, but that's all I know."

"I tried to fight him, but he was like nothing I've ever seen. It was as if nothing could touch him. What happened to the operatives who were supposed to be backing me up?"

Sarutobi looked uneasy, "…I don't know. They've disappeared."

"Disappeared? How do three trained ANBU operatives just _disappear_ inside their own village?"

"I can't explain it." Sarutobi replied, "Were you able to gather any information about this man?"

"I found out who he…well, who he's _claiming_ to be. He says he's… Madara Uchiha. I was close enough to see… He had a Sharingan."

Sarutobi rubbed his temples, "…Madara. This challenges a lot of preconceptions."

"He said he would be back, but it sounded as if we might have time, maybe a few years, to prepare. _If_ he wasn't lying."

"I'm getting too old for this." Sarutobi sighed, "Get your rest, Itachi. You did well."

As soon as the Hokage left, four people all tried to squeeze through the door at once. Sasuke, Naruto, Hana, and Shisui were all at Itachi's bedside in the blink of an eye.

"Are you okay, Aniki?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

"I will be. Don't worry."

"You scared us, kid." said Shisui.

"I never thought I'd see you here." Hana added.

"I guess I'm not invincible." Itachi said with a half-hearted smile.

Naruto stepped forward, staring at the ground, "I'm sorry, Nii-san. This is my fault." He said quietly.

"No it's not. Naruto look at me. It's not your fault, do you understand?" Itachi told him firmly.

"…I don't ever want anybody to get hurt protecting me ever again. I'm gonna get stronger so _I_ can protect my friends instead."

"I'll help you. I want to protect my friends too." Sasuke said.

Shisui had a distant smile, "I guess my brother's will is still alive."

It was several days before Itachi was released from the hospital, but as soon as he was discharged, he insisted on going right back to work. He threw himself into training. He had never been so outmatched by an enemy, and he was determined to even the field for the promised next encounter with the man who called himself Madara Uchiha.

* * *

Yep, Itachi got his ass kicked. He _is_ only thirteen at this point, and doesn't have the Mangekyo. Poor kid didn't really stand much of a chance. I'm also trying to avoid the annoying "main character is an invincible god" issue that seems to plague a lot of fanfics. Also, if anyone was wondering why he took his mask off during the fight, it was so he could use fire release jutsus. It doesn't seem like you could do those with a mask on. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It was late at night and Itachi was in the ANBU records room. He had spent every free moment scouring every historical document he could find in the village records and the Uchiha clan's own archives looking for something, anything, that could explain Madara Uchiha's apparent return. So far he had discovered little that he did not already know, and nothing that could help him. Frustrated, Itachi closed the last of the scrolls he had set aside and rubbed his temples. He stood up to leave only to break into a painful coughing fit. It was second or third time such an episode had occurred since he left the hospital. He did not think much of it; he had most likely contracted a minor virus due to the strain on his body.

"An odd time of night to be studying, isn't it?" asked a voice from the door.

Itachi turned to find an aged man standing in the doorway. He was slightly hunched and walked with a cane. The right side of his face was wrapped in bandages and he had an x-shaped scar on his chin. Any member of ANBU would recognize Danzo Shimura. He was a village elder, one with a keen interest in ANBU.

"This is the only time I have, Danzo-sama."

"You know me, do you?"

"Of course."

"I presume you are searching for an explanation for what transpired five days ago."

"…Something like that, sir."

"You won't find it here, or in your clan's records for that matter. I am confident that no such explanation exists, but it is not history that you need in any case, it is power. You were soundly defeated by that man. Do you truly believe that you will ever be able to challenge him in your present state?"

"I won't be taken by surprise next time. I'll become stronger; I'll train until I can face him on even terms."

"Admirable, but ultimately futile." Danzo said, "You could train for a lifetime and never reach that level, but you _do_ have the unique potential to match his power if you're willing to make the sacrifices and do what is necessary."

"I took that oath many years ago. I _am_ willing to do whatever is necessary to protect the village." Itachi replied firmly.

"You say that now, but I doubt you'll be so fervent when you see what that really means. Your cousin Shisui has already paid the price and reached the next level. I wonder if you will follow suit. If that time comes, some see me." Danzo turned to leave, but then stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "Keep in mind, Itachi, I can be a powerful ally, but I am not someone you want to make an enemy of."

Itachi was left alone in the records room, unsettled and confused. He had the sinking feeling that he had just been drawn into the middle of something in which he wanted no part. What did Shisui have to do with any of this? He was on a mission at the moment, meaning that Itachi would not be able to ask him about it until he returned. Just one more frustration to add to a growing list.

Before returning home, Itachi stopped by Naruto's apartment to check on the night detail. There had been no progress in locating the three missing men. Itachi hated to admit it, even to himself, but he knew they were dead. Technically the mission had been a success, Naruto was alive after all, but as a captain, Itachi was responsible not only for the mission, but for the safety of his subordinates as well. Despite the Third's assurances that he had done all he could, Itachi could not help but feel that the deaths of those three shinobi were on his hands. Leadership was a heavier responsibility than he had initially realized.

Itachi found one of his operatives on the roof of Naruto's building.

"Report."

"All clear, sir. No incidents." replied the young man whose mask resembled a raccoon.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Sir?"

"Are you alright?" Itachi repeated, "You have three comrades who are MIA, presumed dead. That has to have an effect on you."

"This is what we're trained for, sir. It isn't the first time I've lost teammates. I'll be fine."

"If you ever need anything, let me know."

"…Thank you, Captain."

Itachi made his way back home where he tried to get some sleep. His mind was still spinning, trying to make sense of his encounter with Danzo. What had he meant by 'reaching the next level'? How did Shisui fit into any of it? And what interest did Danzo have in the situation to begin with? He was well known for his extreme views on the defense of the village, and it was whispered that he did not always see eye to eye with Sarutobi. Even so, why would he feel it necessary to meet with Itachi in such a clandestine manner? Then there were his parting words. Itachi got the distinct impression that they had been meant as a threat. Itachi hated politics, but he never seemed to be able to escape them.

The next morning, Itachi reported to his usual post. Manning had been reduced to only himself and one other operative, but Itachi was fairly confident that the masked man would not be returning for some time; not confident enough, however, to consider letting his guard down. He instructed his subordinate to make a sweep of the route to the Academy.

When Naruto left for school, Itachi kept a close watch over him from the trees and rooftops. In the past, he had sometimes walked some of the way with him when there was little chance of being seen; however, he was now reluctant to give up his overwatch position, even knowing that backup was close at hand.

Naruto reached the Academy without incident. Itachi saw him wave to Sasuke who quickly ran over to meet him. Sasuke still carried the whistle Itachi had given him, and it was somewhat reassuring to know that he would easily be able to signal Itachi were anything to happen to either of them. Both Naruto and Sasuke had taken their encounter with the masked man personally. They had been training nearly as tirelessly as Itachi himself, each of them pushing the other hard. It was easy to see that they were both on their way to becoming powerful shinobi in their own right. Sasuke had the natural skill the Uchiha were famous for, and Naruto had the enormous chakra capability of the Kyūbi and the determination to go with it. Itachi could only hope it was enough to keep them safe when the time came that he no longer could.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to all of the great NCOs that have taken care of me over the last few years. Especially you, Sergeant Major B; thanks for showing me what right looks like, and what a leader should be. You will be missed in the 40th.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

It had been nearly a week since Itachi's strange conversation with Danzo Shimura. Shisui had still not returned from his mission, and Itachi was growing impatient to speak with him about what Danzo had said. He had yet to find anything worthwhile in regard to Madara Uchiha. All in all, Itachi was feeling rather useless, and the fruitless hours in dimly lit archive rooms were not helping matters. He now looked forward to afternoons with Sasuke and Naruto. He felt like he was doing some good at least while helping them train, even if he did end up spending a lot of time breaking up sparring matches that devolved into outright brawls.

"Hey, Nii-san! Watch this!" Sasuke called.

The seven-year-old made a quick set of hand seals, puffed out his chest, and expelled a large fireball. He had come dangerously close to igniting a nearby tree, but Itachi decided to ignore that in light of the huge step his brother had just taken. That particular jutsu was a sort of rite of passage in the Uchiha clan, one that Sasuke had just executed almost perfectly.

Itachi smiled widely, "That was great, Otouto! I told you you could do it."

"I think I could have done it last night with Dad, but I wanted you to see it first." Sasuke replied, grinning.

"I'm proud of you. You're-" Itachi suddenly stopped. His overwatch was signaling an alert, someone was coming, "Sasuke, Naruto, hide." He instructed, pulling his mask on.

This was common enough that the boys knew the drill. They quickly concealed themselves while Itachi ran up to the trees to get a look at who had crossed the perimeter. The second ANBU operative indicated the eastern sector. There, Itachi saw a familiar face. He gave the all clear to Naruto and Sasuke, took his mask back off, and dropped down to meet the intruder.

"What are you doing here, Hana?"

Hana grinned, "Looking for you."

"This isn't really a good time. I'm on duty."

Right about then, Sasuke and Naruto wandered over.

"Oh, so this is your babysitting job, huh?" Hana asked.

"I told you, it's not babysitting."

"Hey, Itachi-nii-san, is she your girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

Itachi and Hana both gave quick, fervent denials.

"I think she's his girlfriend." Naruto whispered a bit too loudly to Sasuke who nodded in agreement.

"This is my _friend_ Hana." Itachi emphasized, "Hana, this is Naruto, and you know Sasuke."

"Yeah, I met Naruto while you were in the hospital. Hey, guys." Hana greeted.

"Can we play with your dogs?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, if you want." Hana replied, and then turned to the Haimaru Brothers, "Be nice." she ordered.

Soon the boys were happily chasing the dogs around, giving Itachi and Hana a chance to talk.

"You said you were looking for me?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something."

"Actually… There's something I need to talk to you about too. I hadn't really planned on doing it now, but… I should probably stop putting it off."

"You go first." Hana said.

Itachi sighed. He knew Shisui was right; he needed to tell Hana about the engagement, but he was still not sure how to do it. He had hoped that some time would make it easier, but it seemed to have done just the opposite. He had no idea how to approach the subject now. Any way he did it, it seemed to be coming out of the blue. He decided to just get it over with.

"I'm engaged." He said bluntly.

Hana's expression was blank, "…Engaged? As in… to be married?"

"…Yeah."

There was a long silence.

"To who? And when the hell did that happen?"

"It was arranged by my parents. I'm supposed to marry Mariko Uchiha when I turn eighteen. They told me on my birthday."

"That was almost a year ago! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I knew you'd be upset." Itachi replied

"Yeah, I'm upset! I'm upset that you didn't tell me! I'm your friend; you can tell me anything. I thought you knew that."

"I'm sorry."

Hana sighed, "Mariko, huh? Isn't that the girl who threw dog food at me that one time?"

"…Yeah, I think so."

Hana gave a half-hearted smirk, "Sucks to be you."

"I'm going to find a way to get out of it. I have time." Itachi replied," What did you need to tell me, anyway?" Itachi asked.

"Well… I feel kind of dumb following that but, I wanted to tell you that my team got nominated for the Chunin Exams. It's in Kumo this year. We're leaving tomorrow morning. I'm kind of nervous to be honest."

"You have nothing to worry about. Most Genin aren't nearly as prepared as you."

Hana rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, I know. It's just… people die in these exams, you know?"

"Just stay focused. You have good instincts, trust them."

"I'll try… I should probably go. I think your ANBU buddy up there is giving me dirty looks under that mask. I just wanted to let you know before I left."

"I'm glad you did. Sorry for messing it up."

"You didn't mess it up; I just wish you would've told me sooner. No more secrets next time. Deal?"

"Deal." Itachi agreed with a smile.

"Alright. I'll see you when I get back. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it. Go show Kumo what a real ninja looks like."

Hana grinned, "You got it. I'll try not to scare them too much though."

Itachi chuckled, "Be safe."

Hana hugged him, called the Haimaru Brothers, and departed with a wave to Sasuke and Naruto.

"I like your girlfriend." Naruto said.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend."

"That's not what Shisui said." argued Sasuke.

"You need to stop talking to Shisui." Itachi grumbled, "He's a bad influence."

"He also said you have a stick up your ass. What's an ass?"

"Ooh! I know that one!" Naruto volunteered enthusiastically.

"I'm going to kill him." Itachi muttered.

* * *

Yeah, I know this one was _really _short. Good news is, I now officially have an outline for the rest of the story! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

It had been a few days since Hana and her team left for Kumo. The Third Hokage had also gone to the Land of Lightning to observe the exams. It was late in the evening, and Itachi was returning home. He gave a nod to the guard at the Uchiha Compound gate.

"Hey, Itachi." the guard called, "Shisui just got back a couple hours ago. Thought you might want to know."

"Thank you."

Finally Itachi would be able to get some answers to the questions that had been eating away at him for nearly two weeks. He did not bother to go home first, instead heading directly to Shisui's house. It was Shisui's mother who answered the door.

"Shisui only just got home. I don't think he-"

"It's fine, Mom." Shisui's voice said from inside. He came to the door, looking tired, "What's up?"

"Could we talk? Preferably somewhere private?"

"Sure. Give me a second to get my shoes on."

Itachi and Shisui made their way toward their clearing. As they walked, Itachi tried to make small talk.

"So… Hana is on her way to the Chunin Exams as we speak."

"Really? Good for her. She'll make it."

"Yeah… I finally told her, by the way."

"About Mariko? How'd she take it?" Shisui asked.

Itachi shrugged, "She was mad, but you were right; it was because I didn't tell her sooner."

"Of course I was right. I'm always right. You should know this by now."

The cousins reached the clearing. Itachi sat down and picked up a rusted kunai that had been left behind, spinning it absently on his finger.

Shisui leaned back against a tree, "So what did you need to talk about that couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Do you know Danzo Shimura?" Itachi asked.

"I know _of_ him. Why?"

"…He came to talk to me a while back. It was about the masked man. He said I would never be able to fight him 'in my present state', but that I had 'unique potential'. The whole conversation was really strange. Then he started talking about you."

"Me?" Shisui asked, surprised.

"He said something about you reaching another level, that you had paid some kind of price. Do you have any idea what he was talking about?"

Shisui looked a million miles away, "I… I know what he was talking about, but… How could he know that? I never told anyone…not one…" he said, mostly to himself.

"What?"

Shisui slid down to sit on the ground, "…You've been doing a lot of studying, right? In the clan archives?"

Itachi nodded.

"Did you ever come across anything about the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

The term was alien to Itachi, "No, I've never heard of it. What is it?"

"It's like… well it's what Danzo said; it's the next level of the Sharingan—more advanced, more powerful. The jutsus it gives you access to are… pretty unbelievable."

"If it's so powerful, why haven't I heard of it? That seems like something the whole clan would know about."

"Well… For one, it's not all good. As soon as it's activated, it starts to deteriorate, little by little, faster the more you use it. Eventually, you go blind. But also… It's kind of a dark part of our history. See, the only way to activate it is to lose the person closest to you, but not just lose them, you have to _really_ experience it, you know? Way back when, people started just killing their best friends trying to get the Mangekyo. Even then, it didn't always work. I guess we were kind of killing ourselves off. Not really surprising that the clan decided to cover the whole thing up."

"What does all this have to do with _you_?" Itachi asked.

Shisui ran a hand through his hair, "Well… I have the Mangekyo. I'm the first one in a very long time, as far as I know."

Itachi had to take a moment to think over what Shisui had told him, "Okay… If you have to lose the person closest to you to activate this 'Mangekyo Sharingan', then how…"

"I know it was a long time ago, but do you remember Masato?"

"…Sort of."

"He was my best friend in the Academy. We were inseparable, even managed to get assigned to the same Genin team when we graduated. Made Chunin at the same time too."

Itachi vaguely remembered a boy about Shisui's age, skinny with curly blond hair. Shisui had once talked about him often, then one day he just stopped.

"We were out on a mission in the Land of Water with this other Chunin neither of us had worked with before. It was just supposed to be recon, you know, in and out, no enemy contact. But a few days in I started to get the feeling we were being followed. I was right. There was this team of Mist shinobi that had been tailing us since the border. Thing is, the only way they could have known we were coming was if someone had sold us out. Masato was my best friend, I trusted him, so obviously I figured it must have been the new guy."

Itachi had a pretty good idea where this was going.

"I told Masato my suspicions. The next morning, I wake up and the new kid's dead, his throat's slit… and there's Masato with a kunai. He tells me that Kiri offered him a fortune to report back to the village with false information, and he wants to cut me in on the deal. I told him he was crazy and refused. He asked if I was going to turn him in, and I told him I didn't have a choice. He attacked me. I did the only thing I could and fought back. I didn't mean to kill him but…" Shisui grew distant again.

"It's alright. Keep going." Itachi urged.

"Anyway… just as Masato dropped, the Mist team showed up. I managed to take most of them out, but the guy in charge was different. He had this patch over his right eye that had to have been covering some kind of dojutsu. I was losing… bad. The team leader and two others pretty much had me dead to rites when… I don't know, I guess instinct took over. I didn't even realize I was doing it at the time. The next thing I knew, the team leader orders the other two to retreat and they all take off. I found out later I'd used something called Kotoamatsukami. It's a genjutsu that basically… well it controls the target's mind without them even knowing it's happening."

"A genjutsu that powerful… shouldn't even be possible." Itachi mused.

"Trust me, I know. To be honest, it scares the hell out of me. That was the first and only time I used it. But that's not the only thing I got from the Mangekyo. It enhances your innate abilities too. People think I'm fast, but that's me _holding back_. There's probably more I could do, but… I'd rather just forget I even have the thing."

"And you've never told anyone about it?"

"Never. That's why I can't figure out how Danzo could possibly know. I mean, I never even told _you_ before now. This thing… it's dangerous."

"Does this mean… you're going blind?"

"That _would_ be part you'd be worried about." Shisui said with a forced-sounding chuckle, "But, yeah. I haven't really noticed anything yet. I almost never use it so I guess that slows it down, but sooner or later I'll be blind. At least I'll get to retire early."

"And there's nothing you can do about it?"

"Well… not anymore. Not that I would have done it anyway… Look, don't worry about it, okay? I'll be fine. And… stay away from Danzo. I never really liked what I've heard about that guy to begin with, but now he's _really_ starting to give me a bad feeling."

"…Okay. But you'll tell me if your sight starts to go, right?"

"Either that, or you'll notice when I start running into walls." Shisui replied with a grin.

Itachi shook his head and sighed, "Not funny… And speaking of which, we need to talk about what you've been telling Sasuke."

* * *

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

The results of the Chunin Exams reached Konoha before the returning candidates did. The list of promotions was posted in the village. It was a fairly short list this year, but right near the top was the name 'Hana Inuzuka'. Itachi smiled; he knew she would make it.

Itachi arranged to be off duty when the exam candidates returned to village. He and Shisui went to the village's main gate to wait, along with Hana's family. Itachi greeted Hana's mother with a polite nod.

Tsume gave a toothy smile, "You keep getting taller, Itachi, but you're still skinny as a rail. They feeding you over there?" she asked.

"Well enough. But it looks like Kiba is going to catch up to me soon." Itachi replied.

Kiba grinned, and the puppy sitting on his head yapped in apparent agreement.

"And I see you got your ninken. Congratulations." Itachi said to the boy.

"Yup. His name's Akamaru. He's real smart." Kiba replied.

"Hey," Shisui spoke up, "I think that's them."

Sure enough, a large group was approaching the gate. The Hokage and his complement of ANBU led the way, followed by the herd of exam candidates who were clearly eager to get home. Friends and family members rushed to greet them, congratulating those promoted and reassuring the rest.

Hana ran over, grinning widely and was caught in a bear hug by her mother.

"That's my girl! So proud of you, pup!"

"I'm proud of you too, Nee-chan!" Kiba added

"Thanks, Mom. You too, shrimp." Hana replied, ruffling her brother's hair.

Itachi smirked when she turned to him, "What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about."

"Ah, shut up, Weasel-boy." Hana replied, punching his shoulder.

"Yeah, you'd better be careful, Itachi." Shisui added, "That's not a Genin you're picking on anymore. Look at that badass Chunin vest."

"Damn straight." Hana agreed.

"How about you two come eat dinner at our place?" Tsume suggested.

"I wish I could, but my patrol shift starts in twenty minutes. Thank you though." Shisui replied.

"How about you, Itachi?"

Itachi smiled, "I'd love to."

After saying goodbye to Shisui, Itachi walked with Hana and her family back to their house. He and Hana stayed outside to keep an eye on Kiba and Akamaru. They sat down together on the front steps watching the seven year old try unsuccessfully to teach the puppy to roll over.

"You're either very brave or very stupid." Hana said with a smirk, "You do know my mom can't cook to save her life, right?"

"That may be true, but dinner here is still a lot more pleasant than dinner at home." Itachi replied.

"Still butting heads with your dad?"

"That's not likely to change any time soon. We have very different priorities, and he doesn't seem to approve of mine."

"Could be worse. He could have walked out on your family the day you started the Academy." Hana said with obvious disdain for her own father, then shook her head, "Anyway, how are Sasuke and Naruto?"

"They're the same as always. They've been asking about you. They want to play with the Haimaru Brothers again."

Hana smiled, "If it's alright, I could try to stop by while you're with them one of these days. Might be kind of hard now that I got promoted though."

"That's true. Your mission load is going to get a lot heavier now." Itachi agreed.

"No kidding. I'm getting reassigned already. I guess there's a recon team that needs a tracker and a medic, and I'm the only one available who's qualified for both."

"You'd be perfect for a recon team."

"Yeah, and I _do_ want the assignment but it still kind of sucks that I have to leave my Genin team."

Itachi covered a cough, before answering, "It happens to everyone eventually."

It was not long before Tsume called everyone to the table. Hana's warning about her mother's cooking had been well-founded, but the meal was still enjoyable. Tsume, Hana, and Kiba had a kind of warmth that was not easily found in the Uchiha Compound. Itachi sometimes caught himself wishing he and Sasuke had been born into another clan.

After dinner, Itachi thanked Tsume as Hana walked him to the door.

"Congratulations again, Hana. You deserve it."

"Thanks. We're going to get to hang out even less now though."

"We'll figure something out. We always do."

Hana thought for a moment, "When do you normally report for work?"

"About 0630. Why?"

"I go for a run every morning at about five starting at the main gate. You should go with me."

Itachi smirked, "Do you think you can keep up?"

"I take that as a challenge. I will totally smoke you if you dare to show up tomorrow."

"0500 it is then." Itachi replied, walking away

"You'd better be there!" Hana called after him.

Itachi had made it barely a block from the Inuzuka house when a uniformed Chunin ran up to meet him. Itachi recognized him as an adjutant of the Third.

"The Hokage wants to speak to you, Captain. He said it's urgent."

"In his office?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, but I don't know what it's about."

"Thank you."

Itachi made his way quickly to the Hokage's office. He found Sarutobi practically buried in paperwork and looking grim.

"Captain Uchiha reporting, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi put down the scroll he was reading, "I'm sorry to call you in without notice, but I've just received some information I thought you should be aware of. We may have a lead on the masked man."

Itachi was now very interested, "What kind of lead?"

"We've been getting scattered reports about a group of rogue ninjas who seem to have organized. At this point we know very little about them, except that Madara seems to be involved, along with another dangerous man with whom I am very familiar."

"Who?"

"My former student, Orochimaru."

"The Sannin?" Itachi asked, surprised, "He's involved in this?"

Itachi had had a few encounters with the former Leaf shinobi before his defection, and none of them had been particularly pleasant. Itachi had always thought there was something profoundly disturbing about the man, even before the truth about his experiments came to light. Still, he would not have guessed that he had anything to do with the masked man.

"It's hard to say how the two are connected." Sarutobi said. "Our information is very incomplete. But at the very least, we know this isn't good news. It means that Madara has allies, powerful ones. We still don't know what his plans are, or what he wants with the Kyūbi, but if really is involved in organizing rogues of the caliber that's being reported, it's probably on a much greater scale than we originally thought."

"Do we have a plan?"

"At the moment, I've decided to dedicate our resources to learning as much as we can. We're fighting blind at the moment. Until we've learned more, there is little else we can do."

"I would appreciate it if you would keep me informed."

"You will be among the first to know if any significant information is uncovered."

Itachi bowed, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the slow update. I had three essays due last week plus a two day long M16 range._

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next morning, Itachi cut his morning training session short to meet Hana just as the sun was coming up. He found her just outside the gate.

She grinned, "You actually made it!"

"I said I would. So what's the route?"

"All the way around the wall and back here. If I beat you, I promise you will never hear the end of it."

"Fine then. You give the signal."

Hana crouched into a starting position and Itachi followed suit.

"Ready," Hana began, "Set…"

A devious thought entered Itachi's mind. He smirked and, without waiting, took off.

"Hey! Cheater!" Hana shouted.

"Nobody ever said I fight fair!" Itachi called back over his shoulder.

A moment later, he heard Hana's footsteps approaching quickly behind him. She was fast, but Itachi had always been faster. At the mile mark, he had a decent lead, but he was getting surprisingly winded trying to maintain it. He wondered if Hana was getting faster. At two miles, Hana was gaining, and at three they were nearly neck and neck. The final stretch was not as densely wooded as the rest of the route, but there was one major obstacle: a large pond that crossed right before their path. Going around would cost far too much time. Itachi channeled his chakra to his feet, easily crossing the water as if it were solid ground. Hana did the same, but her chakra control was not quite what Itachi's was. It slowed her down just barely, but enough to give Itachi back the lead. He reached the gate just a few seconds before her.

Both Itachi and Hana were bent over panting, trying to catch their breath.

"If you hadn't cheated, I so would've had you." Hana said.

Itachi had to admit she was right, "You've gotten a lot faster."

"A little, but not _that_ much. You're getting slow."

A painful cough ripped through Itachi's chest, "I've been a little sick lately."

"Oh yeah, nice excuse." Hana said, rolling her eyes, "Still, it's been a while since I've run that hard. Think you'll be able to do this more?"

"As long as nothing comes up, I'll try to be here whenever I can." Itachi replied.

Hana smiled, "Cool. I've gotta get going. I'm meeting my new team this morning."

"And I have to get to work. I'll see you later."

Itachi relieved the night detail as usual and watched over Naruto on his way to school. Afterward, he met up with Naruto and Sasuke out sight of the Academy. They were both particularly wound up today. The mid-semester class rankings had come out. Sasuke was at the top of the class with Naruto trailing by only a few points. Predictably, this led to both excitement and animosity.

"Just watch, Sasuke! I'm gonna be number one at the end of the year!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah right. You still can't even make a clone."

"So what? Those clones are stupid anyway! They don't do anything! I don't need any stupid clones to beat you!"

"You can't control your chakra. Mizuki-sensei even said so!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

The two were about to come to blows when Itachi grabbed them both by the backs of their shirts and separated them.

"If you two are going to keep fighting like this, you're not going to be able to come with me anymore, Sasuke."

"But-"

"Not buts. Both of you had better apologize to each other."

Sasuke and Naruto both crossed their arms and pouted.

"Now."

"…Sorry." they muttered in unison.

"Good enough." Itachi sighed, "Listen, guys, you're both doing great in school and I'm proud of you, but remember that class rankings aren't everything. Once you're Genin they won't mean anything anymore. After that, it's all about how you perform on missions and how you work with your team. If you're just trying to prove that you're better than everyone else, that's _bad_ for the team. Get it?"

"…Yeah." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke nodded.

The boys continued to mope for a while, but after twenty minutes it was as if nothing had happened.

That evening Itachi ensured that Naruto and Sasuke both made it home safely before heading to ANBU headquarters to write and file his weekly report as well as his other routine paperwork. On his way out, he noticed Kakashi with a stack of paperwork of his own. Strangely, he was not in an ANBU uniform, but a standard Jonin uniform.

"Sempai? Is something going on?" Itachi asked, puzzled.

Kakashi shrugged, "Not really. I'm just on my way out, finishing up my out-processing paperwork."

"You're leaving ANBU?"

"I decided it was time. You've only been in a couple years now, but you'll see. It wears on you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't really know yet. The Hokage wants me to take a Genin team, but… I don't know, we'll see how it works out."

"Well, good luck." Itachi said, extending his hand.

Kakashi returned the handshake, "You too, kid. Listen, if something happens and you need an extra hand on your detail, ask for a guy named Tenzo. He's a good man, and I trust him. He'll help you out."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Sempai."

After returning to the Uchiha Compound, Itachi was headed home when he came across someone he had been avoiding for almost a year: Mariko, his fiancée. She was about his height with shoulder-length black hair and the typical Uchiha coal-black eyes. She zeroed in on him like a predator.

"You." she growled, pointing.

Itachi's combat instincts immediately started evaluating terrain and identifying escape routes.

"You have been dodging me for months." Mariko accused, "Well, now I've finally got you cornered and you're going to stand there and listen to me, whether you like it or not. I know you don't want to marry me. Well, don't flatter yourself, because I'm not exactly thrilled about this either."

"Nice to see you too, Mariko." Itachi muttered sarcastically.

"You had better not think that I'm going to go through with this idiotic plan our parents came up with, because if you do, you are sorely mistaken."

"You can relax. I have no intention of going through with it either, but it will make both of our lives much easier if everyone thinks we do. You can save the argument for some time when it will actually matter."

"Good, we agree. You can go back to ignoring me then." Mariko said and turned on her heel to walk away, but then looked back, "Oh, one other thing. _Everyone_ knows about your little thing with Dog Breath. I couldn't care less, but you might want to make it a little less obvious is if you actually want your parents to think you're okay with this engagement."

Itachi shook his head and continued home. He gave a polite greeting to his parents before going to his room and closing the door. He was exhausted. Maybe he was getting a bit overzealous in his training.

* * *

There will be a bit of a time skip from the next chapter on. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

_As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this chapter begins after a bit of a time skip._

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Itachi took a deep breath of the crisp morning air as he walked toward the main gate to meet Hana for their morning run. It had become their routine over the last three years. They ran the same route every single morning unless one of them was on mission.

Hana greeted him with a wave, "You're late!"

"I'm not late, you're early." Itachi countered.

"Either way, I'm tired of waiting. Let's go."

Without further pleasantries, Hana took off running, the Haimaru Brothers at her heels. Itachi sighed and ran after her, catching up in a few strides. It had been a long time since they had raced, preferring now to just keep pace with each other instead.

"How's Shisui doing lately?" Hana asked, as they rounded a turn, "I haven't seen him for a while."

"He's fine." Itachi replied, not mentioning that Shisui had recently confided in him that his vision had begun to get fuzzy, "Now that he's second in command of the Police Force, he's usually buried in paperwork."

Hana grimaced, "I couldn't handle that kind of job. I have to be doing something, you know? You should drag him out here to run with us one of these days."

"I'll ask him."

Itachi and Hana fell silent as the fatigue began to set in. They finished the route back where they started. Despite his efforts to hold it back, Itachi broke into a violent coughing fit just as they slowed to a stop. He tasted the familiar coppery tang of blood, and rubbed his sore chest.

"You _really_ need to get that checked out." Hana advised.

Itachi shook his head, "It's fine. Just a cough."

"'Just a cough' doesn't last for three years. Who's the medic here? You or me?"

"Will it get you off my back if I do?" Itachi asked with a sigh.

"No guarantees, but it couldn't hurt."

"Fine. I'll get it looked at. Happy?"

"Happi_er_."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, my team's heading up to the Land of Sound later today. It was kind of a last minute mission, but we'll probably be gone for about a week."

"What are you doing in the Land of Sound?"

"I'm sure you heard about that hidden village that popped up over there not too long ago."

Itachi gave a nod. It had been a major topic in the ANBU ranks. It was not every day that a new village was established apparently from nothing, particularly so close to the Land of Fire's border.

"We're supposed to recon the area. See, what's weird is that nobody can figure out where this place actually _is_. As far as anybody can tell, this village—Oto I guess is what they're calling it—doesn't even _exist_."

"Apparently someone took the term 'hidden village' literally." Itachi said with a smirk.

Hana laughed, "Guess so. Anyway, I'll see you when I get back."

"Be careful out there."

"Always am. And, by the way, I know _everybody_ at the hospital, so if you don't get checked out while I'm gone, I _will_ know about it."

Itachi chuckled and shook his head as he walked away.

Itachi knew that Hana was probably right about his need to see a doctor. He had been suffering from a chronic cough for three years now, and it only seemed to be getting worse. He had only begun to cough up blood recently. He had been growing more and more fatigued as well, and it was beginning to affect his chakra capability as well as his stamina. He probably should have seen someone about it a long time ago, but he was stubborn in that regard. He had spent a lot of time ill when he was a child, and it had left him with a particular distaste for hospitals. Regardless, he would not be able to do anything about it until his day off.

Naruto was already awake and doing pushups outside his apartment when Itachi arrived. The twelve year old had been training intensely for the last few months. It was his last year at the Academy and he had yet to overcome Sasuke in the class rankings. He was determined to finally beat him at graduation. Despite the ever-present rivalry, Naruto and Sasuke had remained best friends over the last three years.

Itachi was well aware that Naruto would be graduating soon. Once he did, Itachi's mission would be over, and his safety would be his own responsibility. The threat from within the village had been practically a non-issue even without Itachi's protection, but he was still concerned about the masked man. There had been no contact from Madara since his attack on Naruto. There had been a few scattered sightings of the man, and some new information regarding the criminal organization that seemed to be calling themselves the Akatsuki, but neither one had made a move against Konoha. Years had passed, and Itachi now feared that the time was drawing near for the masked man to make good on his word.

Itachi received the usual report from the night shift—which had been reduced to a single operative two years earlier—and sent him home. Naruto stood up and pulled his shirt on when he saw Itachi. The boy had hit a growth spurt recently, and had rapidly gained a few inches, but was still just a bit shorter than Sasuke, much to his irritation.

"Hey, Itachi-nii-san!" he greeted with a grin.

Itachi returned the smile, "Good morning."

"So, um… Do you think Hana's gonna come by today?" Naruto asked.

Itachi shook his head, "No, she's leaving for a mission today. Why?"

"Well… I kind of need help with something, and have some questions…"

"And you need to ask Hana? I'm sure I can help you. What is it?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "…It's about a girl."

Itachi paused, "…Hana will be back next week."

"That's what I thought." Naruto said with a smirk.

The day was routine. Itachi kept watch over the Academy from the shadows, noting a few of Naruto and Sasuke's classmates. They did not look like much at first, but Itachi was impressed by the soon-to-be-graduating class. Many of the students would probably end up as the all too common career-Genin; however, Naruto and Sasuke included, there were maybe eight or nine that had serious potential and had caught Itachi's attention over the last few years. That was an uncommon concentration for a single class. It seemed that the next generation would have some very interesting careers. Perhaps, Itachi feared, a bit _too_ interesting if the masked man made another appearance.

* * *

Hope the time skip wasn't too jarring. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Itachi had managed to dodge his medical exam for several days, but now it was his day off and he had no excuse. He reluctantly made his way to the hospital, in no hurry to get there. Along the way, he passed Kakashi on the street. They acknowledged each other with nods, but did not speak. Itachi had heard that Kakashi had been assigned a Genin team from the last three graduating classes, and had sent every single one of them back to the Academy.

Despite dragging his feet, Itachi did eventually make it to the hospital and was shown to an exam room. There he was poked, prodded, and generally subjected to everything that made him hate hospitals in the first place.

"We'll run some tests. At your age though, I doubt it's anything too serious." The doctor assured him after the exam. "Just make sure you're getting enough rest."

"I'll try." Itachi lied as he rushed out the door.

Itachi was all too happy to get back to work the next day, but even that was not to be. It was late afternoon, and Itachi was helping Sasuke and Naruto with their taijutsu when another ANBU operative from his team appeared.

"Captain."

"You're off duty. What are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

"I was sent to relieve you, sir. You're needed at the hospital immediately."

This certainly did not bode well. What could possibly have come up that required his immediate response at the expense of his mission?

Itachi was understandably anxious as he sat in the waiting room, but he managed not to show it. The harsh smell of antiseptic seemed even stronger than usual today, and it was no help for his raw nerves. Finally he was called into yet another exam room. The same doctor who had examined him the day before greeted him, but today he looked grim.

"You should sit down." He advised.

Itachi's jaw tightened, "I'll stand."

The doctor sighed, "I really hate to say this… especially to someone so young."

"Just tell me."

"I've run every test I can think of, just to be sure. You have a very rare condition and… it's terminal."

Itachi felt as if he had been clubbed over the head, "…When you say terminal…"

"I'd estimate that you have another three or four years. Five if you don't strain yourself and you're very lucky."

"…Would it have made a difference if it had been caught earlier?" Itachi asked, now regretting his stubborn refusal to see a doctor.

"I very much doubt it. As I said… there is nothing we can do."

"Is it contagious?" Itachi asked, his concern now shifting to his friends and family.

The doctor shook his head, "No. This is usually genetic."

"But I've never heard of any history of illness in my family."

"It has probably been dormant for a very long time. As I said, this is very rare. It would have taken a very specific set of circumstances for the disease to take hold. I can prescribe medication for the pain and to help keep your lungs clear, but it will only make you more comfortable. I'm very sorry."

Itachi walked home in a fog. It all felt completely surreal. He was only seventeen, one of Konoha's strongest shinobi, and now he was going to die like _this_?

"Oh, you're home early, Itachi." Mikoto greeted cheerfully as Itachi walked in the door.

"…Yeah." he said distantly.

Mikoto's smile faded, "What's wrong?"

"Is Dad here?"

"He just got home too. Why?"

"I need to talk to you both."

With his parents seated in front of him, Itachi struggled to find the words, "…I don't know if you know this, but I've had a pretty bad cough for a while now. I finally saw someone about it and… the news wasn't good. I… I'm dying."

Complete silence followed. Neither Fugaku nor Mikoto seemed able to react.

Itachi continued, "There is no cure. They say I have five years at the most, probably less. I guess that isn't that bad… I never really expected to live all that long anyway…" he said, trying to convince himself more than them, "I don't know how bad I'm going to get before… before it's time, but…"

Mikoto suddenly threw her arms around her eldest son, and began sobbing. To Itachi's surprise, he felt tears beginning to sting at his own eyes as well. He could not remember the last time he cried.

"It's going to be alright, Mom." Itachi said, trying to sound as reassuring as he could.

When Mikoto had recovered from the initial shock, Itachi had one request from his parents.

"…Please don't tell Sasuke yet. He has enough to worry about with graduation coming up. He doesn't need to be distracted. I'll tell him afterward."

"Are you sure?" Fugaku asked somberly.

"I'm sure. Please."

"We won't tell him." Mikoto promised.

"…Thank you." Itachi sighed, "I'm going to my room. I just… need to think for a while."

"Wait," Fugaku said, catching his arm, "I know I never said it nearly enough, but… I _do_ love you, Itachi. I hope you never doubted that."

Itachi throat tightened, "…I love you too, Dad." He barely managed to croak.

Itachi closed his bedroom door, sat down, and buried his face in his hands. When he had gotten up that morning it had been a perfectly normal day. Now, all of a sudden, he was facing death. Being prepared to die was almost a requirement among shinobi, particularly in ANBU, but this was not the kind of death Itachi had expected. There was no enemy to fight, no lives to be saved, and no greater purpose his death would serve. He would die pointlessly, doing no good to anyone.

Despite his earlier desire to be alone, it soon began to feel as if the walls were closing in on him. He had to get out and do something. He went out the window, unable to face his parents again. He wandered for a bit, eventually finding himself outside the Military Police Headquarters. He headed inside, giving a nod to the desk sergeant as he passed by.

Shisui was in his office. His desk was covered in unfinished paperwork, but he seemed more interested in throwing pencils at the ceiling.

"Busy?" Itachi asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Shisui looked over, startled, "Oh. Hey, Itachi. Yeah, I'm very busy trying _not_ to be busy."

"So I see. Do you think you have time for a quick sparring match, or are you booked solid with all your procrastinating?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I could use a break."

Itachi and Shisui walked to the Police Force's private training field behind the headquarters building. They took a few minutes to stretch out, then took up positions facing eachother.

"Taijutsu only, right?" Shisui asked.

"Right."

Itachi made the first move, charging recklessly. Shisui, not expecting such a sudden attack, was just a split second too slow in reacting. He escaped a direct blow, but Itachi got a hold on his flak vest, pulling him down into a knee strike. The impact of the blow sent Shisui reeling back a few paces, but he recovered quickly and moved to counter-attack, closing the distance and swinging a quick series of punches in the blink of an eye. One of the jabs struck Itachi in the chin, but despite being dazed, he saw an opening, ducking under the last punch, and tackling Shisui to the ground. Neither Itachi nor Shisui were grapplers, but Itachi had the initiative and quickly maneuvered his larger cousin into a shoulder lock.

"Okay! I give! I give!" Shisui exclaimed.

Itachi stood up and helped Shisui to his feet.

Shisui groaned and rubbed his shoulder, "What's with you today, man? I've never seen you fight that aggressively. Did I do something to piss you off?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Itachi said, "Shisui… do you ever wonder about how you're going to die? I mean… do you think you'll live to old age or…"

"Well… I don't really think about that stuff. I guess the odds are definitely in favor of going out in combat. There aren't really a whole lot of old shinobi, you know?" Shisui replied, "Are you alright, Itachi? You're acting kind of weird. Well, weirder than usual, anyway."

Itachi was silent for a long time. He was still emotionally drained from giving the news to his parents, and did not know if he wanted to do it again. Shisui was his best friend. He did not want him to look at him differently, or feel that he had to walk on eggshells around him. Finally, he gave up.

"It's nothing. Just had a bad day."

"You sure? That must have been one hell of a bad day."

"Don't worry about it. I should let you get back to avoiding your paperwork."

"…Alright." Shisui said, sounding unconvinced, "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know."

* * *

Sorry, I suck at writing fight scenes! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

It had been several days since Itachi's diagnosis. He had not slept well ever since. His parents had been unusually invested in him since he told them, always wanting to sit down and talk, and constantly asking how he felt. He knew he should have appreciated it, but, in truth, he could not stand it. He just wanted things to be normal. It further reinforced his decision not to tell Shisui and Hana. He could not handle any more sympathetic looks, especially not from them.

Itachi was determined to maintain his routine. He got up at the same time, did the same morning training, and ran with Hana before reporting to work, just as always. The medication helped suppress the coughing, and he was able to convince Hana that all was well.

It was late in the morning and Itachi was posted outside the Academy when one of his subordinates arrived, informing him that the Hokage had called for him. Itachi was used to these meetings by now. Usually, they were updates on the masked man, or briefings about other potential threats. Occasionally he was briefly reassigned to other missions, but it was all fairly routine. However, when Itachi arrived at the Hokage's office, he was surprised to find Kakashi there as well.

"Ah, you're here. Good." Sarutobi began, "We have new information on Madara, including a location."

"You found him?" Itachi asked, surprised.

It was Kakashi who answered, "Not pinpointed, but we do have it narrowed down to a pretty small area."

"Since Kakashi couldn't keep a Genin team for more than a day, I had to find other work for him. I put him in charge of a task force with the purpose of gathering information on Madara Uchiha." the Third explained.

A map was laid out on the Hokage's desk, and Kakashi indicated a circled mountainous region in the Land of Sound.

"We had some good leads that all pointed here." he said, "I sent in a team to check it out. They weren't able to get too close without risking detection, but they were able to confirm that there is definitely some kind of facility here. On top of that, they had a positive ID on Orochimaru in the same area."

"Orochimaru, but not Madara." Itachi guessed.

Kakashi shrugged, "They _did_ have a sighting of a masked man, but they couldn't give a detailed description. There's no way to say for sure if it was him."

"What are you going to do with this information?"

Sarutobi leaned forward, folding his hands in front of him, "This may be our only opportunity for a preemptive strike. Itachi, if you think you're ready, I want you to lead the team."

Itachi hesitated. After three years of tireless training, he was stronger now than he had been when he first faced the masked man. There were few who could hope to match him in genjutsu or ninjutsu, but the illness had not been without effect. His endurance had suffered, as had his chakra reserves. He was sure that he would be able to offer the masked man a fight this time, but if he did not end it quickly, he knew would not be able to last long. Then again, maybe this was the opportunity he needed. He had been disgusted by the prospect of dying pointlessly; maybe this was his chance for a meaningful death. Maybe he could take his enemy down with him.

"Well, Itachi?"

"Naruto will be taken care of in my absence?"

"Of course."

"Then I accept the mission, Hokage-sama. Who is on the team?"

"I've selected one already. Anko Mitarashi is a former student of Orochimaru, and I believe she will be a valuable asset in locating and, if need be, fighting him. As for the rest of the team, that will be up to you. Choose anyone you trust, but I would advise a medic."

It was hardly a choice. There were only two people that Itachi would want watching his back. He knew that if he _were_ to die during this mission, Shisui with his Mangekyo Sharingan had the best chance of anyone to finish the masked man for him, and Hana had the best chance of keeping Shisui alive.

"Shisui Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka." he said immediately.

Sarutobi gave a nod, "Very well, I will contact their superiors. Our window of opportunity is very small. You need to leave as soon as possible."

"As long as the rest of the team is prepared, I'll be ready to go before sunrise tomorrow, sir."

"That is acceptable." the Hokage handed Itachi a scroll, "This is the complete intelligence report. I suggest you read it over."

"Yes, sir."

"Itachi, you will brief your team in an hour. Kakashi, good work. You're both dismissed."

Itachi and Kakashi bowed, and left the office.

"So, you're sure you're ready to take him on again?" Kakashi asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Sempai." Itachi replied.

"Try not to get yourself killed. There won't be a hospital nearby this time."

"I'll do what I have to."

Kakashi seemed to consider that for a moment, then gave a nod, "Good luck. I almost wish I was going with you."

Itachi spent the hour before the briefing studying the intelligence report, then met with his team. Anko Mitarashi was the first to arrive. Itachi had seen her around the village once or twice, but had never really spoken to her. She immediately struck him as strange.

"So, you're the famous Itachi Uchiha, huh? You don't look like much."

"I'm ANBU. That's kind of the point."

Anko shrugged, "Fair enough."

"There's a good chance we're going to end up facing your former teacher on this mission. Is that going to be a problem?"

Anko scowled, "I finally get the chance to take that son of a bitch down. Trust me, there's no problem."

Shisui and Hana arrived a moment later.

"Thank you for getting me out of there!" Shisui exclaimed, "If I had to file one more police report, I was going to lose it."

"You may not be thanking me once you find out what we're going to be doing."

"What _are_ we doing?" asked Hana.

"We might have a location on the masked man."

Hana looked confused, "The who?"

"You didn't have the security clearance to know the whole story at the time, but you remember three years ago when I was in a coma for three days, right?"

"Yeah. How could I forget?"

"That was after an encounter with a man who claims to be Madara Uchiha. Whether he really is or not, he is definitely a major threat. Now we finally have a possible location in the Land of Sound. Our mission is to find him and eliminate him."

"...This is the guy who handed you your ass three years ago? And now you want to take him on again?" Hana asked, warily.

"Hey, it'll be three on one this time. No problem." Shisui encouraged.

Anko loudly cleared her throat.

"Four on one, actually." Itachi corrected, "This is Anko Mitarashi. She was hand-picked for this mission by the Hokage."

"Well, what are we waiting for, boys and girls? Let's get out there and kick some ass, shall we?" Anko enthused, draping her arms around Itachi and Shisui's shoulders.

Itachi slid away from her, "We leave tomorrow at 0400. We'll be traveling light, but make sure you have your full med kit, Hana. You should all try to get as much sleep as you can tonight; you won't get much of a chance once we leave. I'll give you a full briefing enroute to the target, but if you have any questions, now is the time."

All three shook their heads.

"Alright, then you're dismissed. I'll see you in the morning."

Hana caught up to Itachi as he was walking away.

"Hey, Itachi… Not that I'm complaining, but… Why pick me for this mission?" she asked, "There are lots of medics a lot better, and a lot higher ranking than me."

"The Hokage told me to choose someone I trust. I did."

Hana smiled, "Well… I'll try not to let you down." she said, then ran off.

"…Same here." Itachi said quietly once she was out of earshot.

Itachi had one more piece of business to take care of. Over the past few years, he had become acquainted with the ANBU operative Kakashi had suggested as his replacement. Tenzo was very straight-laced and by the book, and Itachi had come to trust him. He had taken over Naruto's detail on the occasions when Itachi had been called away for other missions. Today, Itachi found him off duty, reading on a park bench. Itachi sat down beside him.

"Let me guess," Tenzo said, not looking up from his book, "You got a mission and you need me to cover for you."

"If you're available." Itachi replied.

"I think I can help you out."

"Thank you."

Tenzo turned a page, "Don't mention it."

"…There's a potential for this mission to end badly. If that happens…"

Tenzo finally looked up, "You don't have to worry about Naruto. I'll look after him."

Itachi stood up and gave a grateful bow, "Thank you."

* * *

I'm really sorry, but there probably will not be any updates next week. I have training all week and will be incredibly busy. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the long wait. If anyone cares, after the most boring week-long class of my life, I am now licensed to drive an LMTV._

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Itachi prepared his gear the evening before the mission. He packed a small supply of field rations, inventoried his weapons, and ensured that everything was in working order. When he had finished, he went looking for Sasuke. He found the twelve-year-old in the same clearing where he and Shisui had been training for years. The area was littered with kunai as Sasuke tried to hit the advanced targets that Itachi and Shisui trained with. He was doing surprisingly well.

"Not bad, Otouto." Itachi said, impressed.

Sasuke stopped, and turned around smiling, "Hey, Itachi! Do you want a turn?"

"That's alright. I was actually just looking for you."

"I saw you had someone else covering your shift. You got a mission, didn't you?"

Itachi nodded, "I leave first thing in the morning, so I probably won't see you before then. I wanted to say goodbye."

"How long will you be gone?"

"It's hard to say. It depends on how things go."

"You'll be there for my graduation though, right?"

Itachi looked away, "…I promise I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything. I'm sorry."

It was clear that Sasuke was disappointed, but he had matured quite a bit, "It's alright, as long as you try. I'll have my own missions soon."

"You're going to be a great shinobi someday, Sasuke. I'm proud of you. Remember that."

"You're acting kind of weird, Aniki."

"...I need to go. If I'm not back, good luck on your graduation exam. I know you'll do great." Itachi said, reaching out and poking his brother between the eyes.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, "Come on, Itachi, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know you're not. Goodbye, Otouto."

There was one last preparation Itachi had to make. He made his way back into the village and to Naruto's apartment. It struck him as funny that after all the years he had spent in and around the apartment, this was the first time he had actually knocked on the door. Naruto seemed just as surprised when he answered, but was happy to let him in.

"I see you never did take my advice about cleaning in here." Itachi observed.

Naruto shrugged, "I'll get around to it."

"I take it from my conversation with Sasuke that you two already know that I've been assigned a mission."

"Yeah. Figured."

"I'll be leaving in the morning, and wanted to say goodbye first."

Naruto looked puzzled, "You go on missions all the time. It's never been a big deal before."

"Yes… but this time might be a little different. My target is the man who attacked you three years ago."

Naruto's eyes widened, "The guy in the mask? The guy who almost killed you?"

"Hopefully things will be different this time, but if they aren't… "

"Don't even talk about that! There's no way you'd ever lose!" Naruto exclaimed.

Itachi smiled sadly, "I wish that was true, but…" he trailed off, "Naruto, you don't need me anymore. You're about to graduate, you're about to take on the world yourself. Experience will teach you a lot more than I ever could. Just promise me that if something goes wrong, you and Sasuke will always look out for each other."

"…I promise, Itachi-niisan. But nothing's gonna go wrong! You're gonna be fine!"

"I hope you're right."

It was still completely dark when Itachi woke the next morning. Since he would not be working in an ANBU capacity for this mission, he set aside his mask and gray flak vest, but decided to keep his armguards. He sheathed his ninjato and pulled on his light backpack, then departed, stopping for a moment to quietly check on Sasuke as he slept.

Shisui was passing through the Uchiha gate just as Itachi was.

"It is _way_ too early to be awake." He muttered.

Itachi smiled, "That desk job is making you soft."

"No one in their right mind would choose to be awake at this hour. I am seriously beginning to question your sanity."

Hana and Anko were already waiting at the village's main gate when Itachi and Shisui arrived. Hana looked just as drowsy as Shisui, but the Brothers were wagging their tails and pacing around at her feet. Anko, on the other hand, looked far too enthusiastic for the setting.

"About time!" she exclaimed, "Are we ready to get a move on, or what?"

Itachi knelt down and spread a map out on the ground. It was the same one that Kakashi had shown him the day before. The rest of the team gathered around it.

"This is our target," Itachi said, pointing the circled area, "It's a ways off, but we won't be stopping for the night. All of you know how quickly intelligence becomes outdated, and these reports are already two days old. We need to move fast. Speed will be our main concern, but once we get within two miles of the target location, that will change. I want to get as close as we can before being detected. Once we're within that two mile radius, we'll spread out to search as much ground as possible. The task force believes that there may be members of the Akatsuki in the area. If you make enemy contact, do not engage until you have backup. Do you all have the sign and countersign for this week?"

Shisui, Hana, and Anko all answered in the affirmative.

"Don't forget to use them when we regroup. One more thing; if and when we encounter Madara, I want the three of you to leave him to me. If I fail, _then_ take him out, but do not get involved before then."

All three immediately balked, all talking at once.

"You expect us to just sit on our hands and watch you fight him alone?! Not a chance in hell!" Hana protested.

"I'm the commander of this mission, and this is a direct order." Itachi said firmly.

"It's a retarded order!" Anko replied bluntly.

"There is no way that's going to happen, Itachi!" Shisui added.

"If you're not going to follow orders then you're staying here, doing no good to anyone."

The team fell silent, but with gritted teeth and defiant expressions.

Itachi continued, "Shisui and Hana, you're my friends, but on this mission I'm your commanding officer. You're both professionals and I expect you to act like it. Now, are we going to keep wasting time arguing, or can we get to work?"

Hana set her jaw, but reluctantly nodded.

"…Fine." Shisui relented.

Anko shrugged, "If you want to get yourself killed, who am I to stop you?"

Itachi hated having to pull rank, but he was not about to let his friends face the masked man without, at the very least, trying to handle it himself first. He would never forgive himself if he outlived one of them. He knew that, despite their grudging acceptance now, it was unlikely that they would follow orders if and when the time came, but he still had to make his expectations clear.

The tense start to mission carried over the journey. The team was serious, and there was very little in the way of conversation. Two of the Haimaru brothers ran a short distance ahead of the main group, scouting the route ahead, but after several hours of travel they had encountered nothing more interesting than squirrels. It seemed that this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Itachi knew his team was tired when they finally reached the target location. Their only stops along the way had been for brief meals and to recon danger areas. They had all been popping soldier pills throughout the journey, so they did not quite feel it yet, but Itachi knew that they would be dead on their feet once the stimulants wore off. He needed to complete the mission before that happened.

When Itachi estimated they were nearing the two mile mark, he gestured for the team to stop, and crouched down, the team gathering around him.

"You know what to do. Stay within a hundred yards of each other. If you make contact, withdraw and call for backup."

Hana, Shisui, and Anko nodded quickly, and Itachi signaled them to disperse.

Itachi moved quickly, but deliberately, alert for any sign of the enemy. The forest was a dense mass of twisted trees that, combined with the mountainous terrain and thick underbrush, made it difficult to maneuver. For a split second, Itachi could have sworn he saw a face watching him from the bark of a nearby tree, but the moment he blinked, it vanished. He shook his head. Clearly, the soldier pills and the lack of sleep were starting to take a toll, and the light filtering through the dense canopy was playing tricks on his eyes. He pushed the incident to the back of his mind and pressed on.

The further Itachi went without encountering resistance, the more anxious he became. There had been no sentries, no traps, nothing to indicate the enemy's presence. That left three possibilities. Either the task force's intelligence was wrong, the intelligence was outdated, or the enemy was confident enough not to feel the need for perimeter security. None of those possibilities were particularly comforting.

After a while, Itachi slowed his pace, knowing that he must be coming close to the center of the circled area. Sure enough, he soon came upon what at first appeared to be a pile of boulders. Itachi crouched down, moving forward carefully. Upon closer inspection, he spotted an opening in the rocks; a cave entrance. He silently moved along the edge of the tree line to get a better look and activated his Sharingan. With his visual acuity enhanced, he could see that the ground at the mouth of the cave was packed down, and it was clear that there had been recent activity in the area. He could also make out what appeared to be man-made support beams shoring up one of the cave walls. This was it.

Itachi moved back a short distance from the cave and summoned three crows. He sent one to each member of the team, calling them back to his position. It was not long before they began to arrive. Itachi challenged them with the sign in case of an imposter, but each responded with the correct countersign.

"What've you got?" Hana asked quietly.

"A small cave just outside the tree line." Itachi replied, "Definite signs of recent foot-traffic."

The team followed Itachi and took up positions along the tree line. Itachi allowed them to get their own look at the site before signaling them to advance. Once close enough, he scanned the mouth of the cave for booby traps or alarms, but found nothing.

"It's clear. I'll take point." he said.

"Oh, no you won't." Shisui replied, pushing in front of him and activating his Sharingan, "Team leader never takes point. That's my job."

Shisui was technically right about standard procedure, so Itachi decided not to argue this time, and fell in behind his cousin. They had to duck through the entrance, but the tunnel opened up a bit once inside allowing them to stand upright easily; still, the quarters were uncomfortably tight. The cave floor sloped sharply downward from the entrance. It was almost unnaturally dark, and there was a strange scent in the air, something almost chemical-like that burned the lungs. The Haimaru Brothers whined softly. Itachi could not blame them; the unease was palpable.

As the team made their way further into the darkness, Itachi thought he saw a shape, almost like a human outline, jutting out from the wall, but just like the face in the woods, it was gone before he could be sure it was there at all. It was far too dark to have seen anything clearly, even with his Sharingan active. This time, however, one of the Brothers let out a low growl, confirming what Itachi's own senses could not.

"There is something in here."

"Yeah…" Hana agreed, "But I don't smell anything human."

"Could you have made that sound any creepier?" Shisui asked sarcastically.

Despite the pitch blackness, Itachi could imagine the indignation on Hana's face, "I'm just stating facts. It's not my fault if you're a wuss." she shot back.

"Just keep moving." Itachi instructed, "But keep a close eye on our rear. I don't want our only exit closed off."

The first section of the narrow tunnel seemed to be a natural cave, but as the team moved deeper, they began to see unmistakable signs of excavation. The walls became flat and uniform and the path began to widen. Before long, Shisui brought them to a halt, and Itachi saw why; there was light ahead, and the tunnel appeared to open up into a larger chamber. It was a dangerous position not knowing what they might be walking into.

"I've got this." Anko volunteered.

She bit her thumb and performed the quick hand seals for a summoning, calling up a dark green snake about three feet long and as thick around as her arm. It slithered ahead of the group and around the corner toward the light. It was a few minutes before it returned. It wound itself up around Anko's body with its head coming to perch near her shoulder, its tongue flickering. Itachi almost shivered at the sight, but Anko seemed perfectly comfortable. She did not speak, but it was clear that she was able to communicate with the serpent.

Her eyes hardened at whatever the snake relayed to her, "I don't know about your masked man," she reported, "But Orochimaru is definitely here."

* * *

Sorry, I know this one was really short, but it was the best place to leave off before the next chapter.

Those of you who have been following this story for a while have probably noticed that my updates have been slowing down recently. This is a story I actually started on last year while I was deployed. Up until now, I have had most of the story already written and have just been updating and polishing it before posting, but I have reached the end of the pre-written stuff and now have to work from scratch. The story _is_ coming up on its conslusion though, so bear with me. I estimate it will be complete in a few weeks.

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

_Wanted to post this yesterday, but the internet was down all day. It's not my fault!_

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one**

"I don't know about your masked man," Anko reported, "But Orochimaru is definitely here."

"You're sure?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, and apparently he's set up shop. The room ahead of us is part of a lab, practically got his name written all over it."

"But you didn't actually see him." Shisui pointed out.

"Didn't have to. He's here."

"Whether she saw him or not, it's best to assume she's right." Itachi said, "We have to keep moving. Keep your eyes open."

The team moved quickly to clear the lab. It was exactly what Itachi had expected based on the reports about the experiments that had led to Orochimaru's expulsion from the Leaf. Whatever the Sannin was trying to accomplish, it was clear that he had been hard at work on it here. The room was crowded with scientific equipment, phials of mysterious liquids, and large tanks containing what Itachi could only hope were _not_ human test subjects, but no sign of the man himself. Located in the far wall were two passages leading into more tunnels like the one through which they had entered. Once they had secured the lab, the team gathered between the doors.

"So… split up? Check out both paths?" Hana asked.

Itachi shook his head, "No, I don't-"

Anko suddenly cut him off, "All this sneaking around bullshit is taking too long." she took a deep breath, "Hey!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Quit hiding, and come face us like a man!"

Itachi rubbed his temples, "That woman is insane." he muttered.

"Yeah," Shisui whispered back, "It's kinda hot."

Itachi stared at his cousin as if he had grown an extra head.

"What?" Shisui asked, defensively.

Before Itachi could reply, the situation abruptly turned serious again.

"Always so brash, Anko." said a chilling voice, "It's going to be the death of you one day." Orochimaru, looking completely untouched by the years, emerged from the passage on the left. "I apologize for not being here to greet you properly. I expected you a great deal sooner, and grew tired of waiting."

Itachi had already fallen into a combat stance, ready to reach for a kunai or perform a jutsu in a split second, "Expected?" he asked.

"I led your spies here days ago. I anticipated a much more timely response."

"You gave away your location… on purpose?" Shisui asked.

Orochimaru chuckled smugly, a sound that sent chills down Itachi's spine, "Of course. This way was so much easier than going all the way to Konoha myself."

Itachi's mind was racing, "You did this to draw me away from Naruto."

"Not quite, though it isn't a bad idea. I don't much care what happens to the Kyūbi host. The Akatsuki and their goals are only a means to my own ends. Their resources have been quite useful. My interest is in _you_, Itachi."

Itachi's brow creased, "…Me?"

Anko spoke up, "Are you saying… You perfected it, didn't you? Your... body stealing... immortality... thing."

"Transference jutsu." Orochimaru replied, "I would not say 'perfected' just yet, but given the proper vessel…"

"Wait… You want to steal Itachi's body?" Hana realized, horrified.

"I have watched your progression quite closely, Itachi. I can think of no better candidate. That is why I brought you here. And fortune has smiled upon me today; you brought along yet another Sharingan bearer. It's always prudent to have a spare, after all."

Itachi felt a tinge of nausea, imagining just what was meant by 'stealing his body'.

"So Madara was never here at all?" Shisui asked, the frustration evident in his voice.

"Oh, I never said that." Orochimaru said dismissively, "He has his own reasons to want you removed from the equation. It just so happens that our goals intersect at the moment."

Anko stepped forward, skillfully spinning a senbon needle between her fingers, "You guys keep moving, find your masked man. I'll deal with this guy."

"You're not fighting him alone." Itachi replied.

"Don't be a hypocrite. If you can fight alone, so can I. This one's mine; it's why I'm here to begin with. You can write me up for insubordination when we get back."

It was clear that there was no winning this argument. It went against every instinct he had, but Itachi had to leave her behind.

"… Don't get yourself killed. If it gets bad, run."

"Just get moving." Anko replied firmly.

To Itachi's surprise, Orochimaru made no attempt to stop the rest of the team's exit.

He only smirked, "Do try to stay in one piece, Itachi. It would be such a shame if you were to be damaged."

With Orochimaru blocking the left passage, that left only one choice. Itachi, Shisui, and Hana ran into the tunnel on the right. It was apparent that, like Itachi, the other two were not happy with leaving Anko to fight alone, but understood it to be their only option.

They had made it only a short distance down the tunnel when Itachi was suddenly struck by a particularly violent coughing fit. The medication had been controlling them recently, so it caught him by surprise. He had to stop, covering his mouth with one hand, and steadying himself against the wall with the other. The taste of blood filled his mouth.

Hana touched his shoulder, worry evident on her face, "Are you alright?"

It took Itachi a moment to answer, but he did so as confidently as he could manage, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" asked Shisui, unconvinced.

"We don't have time to discuss it. Let's go."

The remaining three pressed on quickly, abandoning stealth now that Anko had announced their presence to the entire facility. They finally came upon yet another chamber. This one was much larger than the laboratory, but almost completely empty. Torches burned at distant intervals, the flickering light casting dark shadows across the cavernous space. The Haimaru Brothers all began to growl the moment they entered the chamber. Itachi followed their eyes across the room. There he saw figure leaning casually against the wall, nearly hidden in shadow.

"I suppose I should have known better than to think Orochimaru would handle this incursion himself."

The deep voice called up vivid memories of the battle three years ago to Itachi's mind.

"Madara."

The masked man sighed and pushed off from the wall, "They _do_ say that if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

* * *

I am going on the assumption that Orochimaru knew that "Tobi" was the one calling the shots in the Akatsuki. He doesn't strike me as the type who would work with an organization without knowing all their dirty little secrets first.

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

_Massive spoilers in this and the following chapters! If you are not up on the manga, read at your own risk!_

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Twenty-two**

* * *

The masked man strolled casually toward Itachi, Hana, and Shisui, apparently unthreatened. When he stepped into the light, Itachi could see that he was wearing a slightly different mask than he had three years ago, and his hair was shorter, but it was unquestionably the same man.

"I see you brought backup this time, Itachi." he said, his one eye seeming to linger on Shisui for a prolonged moment, "Not surprising after our last meeting. Tell me, have you improved at all since then, or will this be just as disappointing as last time?"

Itachi did not have time to respond, Hana was already walking forward.

"So, you're supposed to be Madara Uchiha, right? Big, scary, legendary shinobi, fought the First Hokage, controlled the Nine Tails, all that?" she asked, crossing her arms, "Well, I think you're full of shit."

"Hana..." Itachi warned.

"No, seriously. How do we know this guy is Madara? 'Cause he says so? I don't buy it. If he's really Madara, what's he waiting for? Supposedly the First was only one who could beat him, right? Well, the First is long dead, so why doesn't he just attack Konoha now? I bet it's because he can't. I bet it's because he _not_ Madara." Hana accused, "So who are you _really_?"

The masked man chuckled, "The puppy has quite the bark, doesn't she? When it comes down to it, does it really matter who I am? Maybe I'm Madara, maybe I'm not. In the end, I'm no one. You may call me Tobi if you like; everyone else seems to."

Whatever answer Itachi had expected, that was not it. It was a strange development to be sure, but though it presented many new questions, it did not actually change anything. Whoever this man was, he was still incredibly powerful and incredibly dangerous. If anything, he was now even more dangerous. Itachi at least had an idea what Madara Uchiha was capable of thanks to his historical infamy, but he knew nothing about this "Tobi".

"What do you want?" Itachi asked.

Tobi was silent for a moment, "I want to end this worthless reality." he said finally, all traces of his previous light-hearted tone gone.

Itachi slipped his backpack off his shoulders and tossed it aside, "Hana, Shisui, my order still stands. Stay out of this unless I fail."

After a moment's hesitation, both of them stepped back, until they stood almost against the chamber's back wall.

"We'll let you handle it for now if it's _that_ important to you, but we're not going to let you die, orders or not." Shisui told him, pointedly pulling out a kunai.

Itachi glanced back at his cousin, "…Whatever happens, make sure Hana gets out of here safely."

"We're _all_ getting out of here."

"Just promise me."

Shisui sighed, "I promise."

Drawing a kunai from the holster on his leg, Itachi stepped forward to challenge the masked man for the second time. Just as he did, he saw something strange near Tobi's feet. The ground shivered, and something sprouted up from it. At first Itachi thought it was a plant of some kind, but then it opened up like a venus fly trap, revealing something humanoid within it. The creature had the shape of a man, but was split down the middle, with one half being paper white and the other too black to discern its features. Itachi was almost positive this was the fleeting shape he had seen twice before.

"Orochimaru is taking his time with the fourth one." the creature said, "Should I expedite matters?"

"No." Tobi replied, "Deliver my instructions to Pain. I will join you when I'm finished here."

The plant-man sighed and spoke again, but the voice was different this time, "We never get to have any fun these days."

With that, the creature disappeared back into the ground.

"Now," the masked man said, "To get rid of a recurring annoyance."

Itachi did not wait for his opponent to make the first move. He threw the kunai in his hand, aiming for the single eye-hole of Tobi's mask, and followed it up with a dozen shuriken. This time, he was not surprised when not one of them hit their mark. It confirmed what he had begun to suspect three years ago. He was not missing, nor was the man dodging the weapons; they were passing straight through his body.

Hana drew a sharp breath behind him, "Did you see-"

Itachi was already moving, running a wide left arc around Tobi, while forming a set of familiar hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu."

Itachi unleashed a massive ball of flame upon his enemy. He doubted it would have any effect on Tobi, but it might block his line of sight for just a moment.

Suddenly, some kind of tendrils shot through the fire, striking Itachi with the force of a wrecking ball, and twisting tightly around his body. To his shock, he realized that they were what appeared to be tree branches. Mokuton, wood style, supposedly unique to the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Who was this man?

When the fire died out, Itachi could see the twisted branches sprouting grotesquely from the right side of the masked man's body. The limbs constricted tightly, slowly strangling the life from their captive.

A powerful explosion suddenly rocked the cavern, spraying shards of shattered wood in all directions, surprising even Tobi.

Putting the distraction of his captured shadow clone's detonation to full use, Itachi was able to get behind his enemy.

"Katon: Karyūdan."

A torrent of flame surged toward Tobi, igniting the splintered wood protruding from his body. It was quickly extinguished, but his sleeve was left in charred tatters, and the skin beneath it was scorched. There was hope for this fight yet. If he could be taken by surprise, Tobi was not so untouchable after all.

Tobi whirled around, lashing out with a jet of fire like a whip as he turned. Itachi only barely managed to escape, the flame licking his face and shoulder as he twisted away and fell to the ground.

"Above you!" Shisui's voice shouted from across the chamber.

Itachi rolled right just as huge mass of earth came crashing down where he had just been. The explosion had weakened the structure. The tunnel system was beginning to collapse.

Jumping back to his feet, Itachi turned his attention back to Tobi just in time to see him vanish into some kind of swirling vortex. Suddenly, he reappeared just inches from Itachi's face. He had no time to react. Tobi slammed him brutally into the wall, cracking his head against the solid rock and setting off a white flash behind his eyes.

In desperation, Itachi instinctively resorted to genjutsu, his strongest weapon.

Nothing happened.

"My Sharingan is infinitely more powerful than yours. Your genjutsu has no hope of affecting me." Tobi informed him smugly.

Feral snarls echoed through the cavern, and out of nowhere, a razor sharp set of teeth sank into Tobi's shoulder. Two more ripped at his arm.

"The 'puppy' has some bite to go with her bark!" Hana growled, driving her tanto blade at Tobi's head.

Tobi turned his attention to her, loosening his grip on Itachi for just a split second. Itachi freed his right arm and did the only thing he could; he swung the hardest punch he could muster. Sharp pain shot through Itachi's hand and arm as his fist connected. The punch caught the edge of Tobi's mask, skewing it aside. In the same moment, Hana's blade connected. Tobi teleported himself away, just as he had done before, but the mask was already falling.

Silence engulfed the cavern. Itachi's jaw fell slack as he stared at the unmasked face before him. He heard the sound of a kunai clattering to the ground from where Shisui stood.

"…Obito."

* * *

Whew! I think I need to take a nap after writing this fight. I actually had to diagram the whole scene first just to keep it all straight, and it wasn't even that long. It is _amazingly _difficult to write a fight scene for Itachi without any Mangekyo Sharingan abilities. Still, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

_The spoilers continue!_

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

"…Obito? …Aniki?" Shisui asked, his voice strangled.

Itachi had been very young when the older of his two cousins was believed to have died, but his face was still clear in his mind. The right side of this man's face was horrifically scarred, but Itachi was sure. It was Obito Uchiha.

"That name means nothing to me." he said dismissively, "I'm not that person anymore."

"I-I don't understand… You… you died…" Shisui stammered.

"My life was saved that day for a purpose. I was chosen to bring an end to this hell you call reality. You shouldn't be trying to stop me; I'm going to create peace."

"What are you talking about? What are you planning to do?" Itachi asked, cautiously making his way back toward Shisui who still stood near the entrance.

"Mugen Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu on the entire world. No more war, no more so-called heroes, no more suffering, and no more free will to mess it all up. Nothing but peace. I know you Shisui, Itachi; you want peace as much as I do. So why don't you help me?"

"What do you want with Naruto?" Itachi demanded.

Obito shrugged, "He's just one piece of the puzzle, one part of the Ten Tails that will give me the power I need."

Itachi clenched his fists, "I won't let you have him."

"Then you're just another obstacle in my path."

Shisui's hands were shaking, "You'd really kill us?"

"Life, death… It won't matter either way once I'm done."

Obito began to make a set of hand seals, but Itachi was already moving. He threw a kunai straight up at the tall ceiling. It wedged into a deep crack, forcing it open further. The chamber began to shake, and the ceiling crumbled down. Itachi yanked his friends into the connecting tunnel just as the debris sealed it off.

Itachi and Hana quickly got to their feet, but Shisui did not move. He sat against the tunnel wall staring into space.

"Shisui, I'm sorry, but we don't have time for this. He'll come through that rock any second now." Itachi said, putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"I…I can't." Shisui said quietly.

Itachi had never seen him like this. Shisui had always been the one who never let things get to him, always kept a clear head. Now he was a helpless, trembling heap on the cave floor.

"Shisui-niisan… I understand… I don't want to fight him either, but… You heard what he said in there. It's insane. We can't let him do what he's planning. I don't think I'm strong enough. Your eyes might be our only chance at stopping him."

"I'm sorry, Itachi… I can't do it. But…" he looked up at Itachi intensely, "You could. If you had the Mangekyo, you could do it."

The realization of what he was suggesting hit Itachi like a sledgehammer, "Stop." he ordered.

"I can't fight my brother, but you said it yourself; We have to stop him, and the Mangekyo might be our only shot."

"I said stop!"

"No! You've always been stronger than me! You could put it to way better use than I could! All you have to do is kill me!"

"Whoa! What the hell are you talking about?!" Hana exclaimed.

Shisui ignored her. He stood up and forced a kunai into Itachi's hand, "Just do it, Itachi!"

Itachi shoved him away, "I won't! There's no reason for us _both_ to die!"

"I'm not talking about both of us! I'm talking about me!"

"It _is_ about both of us! I'm going to die anyway; I won't let you die too!"

"Are you both insane?!" Hana asked, pushing between them, "Who said _anybody_ had to die?!"

"I'm _already_ dying." Itachi finally admitted, "It's some kind of genetic illness. I have a few years left, and then it's over. I want my death to mean something, and if that means taking Obito out with me, then so be it, but not you too."

There was a long silence.

Shisui finally fell back against the wall and slid down to the ground burying his face in his hands, "This has to be some kind of twisted nightmare."

Itachi was suddenly blindsided by a haymaker to his jaw, knocking him to the ground. For a moment he thought Obito had returned, but when the room stopped spinning, it was Hana standing over him, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"We had a deal! You promised me, no more secrets!"

"…I'm sorry." Itachi said quietly, "I… I didn't know how to tell you."

"And you thought _now_ was the right time?" she asked furiously, her fists clenched tightly.

Itachi had to look away, "I'm sorry." he repeated, glancing over and the nearly catatonic Shisui, "Hana… Please get Shisui out of here. He can't fight like this."

"And just leave you here? You just said you weren't strong enough to beat him."

"I have a plan, but you still have to make it back to the village. If this doesn't work, you have to warn the Hokage. Do you understand?"

"Your plan doesn't end with you coming back, does it?" Hana asked quietly.

"…Tell Sasuke and Naruto I'm sorry I couldn't be there for their graduation."

The tears that had been threatening to fall from Hana's eyes finally broke free.

Itachi put a hand on her shoulder, "Take Shisui and go. Find Anko. I'm counting on you to get them home."

Hana roughly wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Goodbye." Itachi whispered.

Suddenly, Hana's hand slipped behind his neck, pulling him down to her. Their lips only barely touched, but the feeling put an abrupt stop to all conscious thought in Itachi's mind for a few long seconds.

Hana pulled away, "Goodbye, Itachi."

Itachi watched in silence as Hana hauled Shisui to his feet and disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel. One of the Haimaru brothers hesitated to follow. He turned back and nuzzled Itachi's hand before running after his master.

"Take care of them." Itachi whispered into the dark.

* * *

Wow, I just depressed myself a little. Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Twenty-four**

* * *

Now alone, Itachi looked down at his right hand. It was beginning to swell and was a decidedly unpleasant shade of purple. He held it under a stream of water falling from the cracked ceiling of the tunnel to clean the blood off his raw knuckles. He knew he had probably broken the hand punching Obito, but at least the pain provided a small distraction from the rapid pounding in his chest.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He was willing to die if that was what it took to protect the village, but that did not make the prospect of blowing himself up any less nerve-wracking, particularly since he was not entirely sure it would actually work. He was able to detonate shadow clones by overloading them with chakra then releasing it all at once. In theory, he could do the same with his own body on a much greater scale, but for obvious reasons, it was not something he had ever seen in practice. There was also the fact that he would somehow have to prevent Obito from simply phasing through the explosion or it would have been for nothing.

"So you intend to fight me alone, huh?"

Itachi spun around. Obito now stood just a few feet away, beside the pile of rubble.

"Oh well. I'll just take care of this and find Shisui later. I'll probably need his eyes before long."

"What happened to you?" Itachi asked, trying to stall for as long as possible, "The Obito I knew would _never_ have hurt his brother."

"I told you. I'm _not_ the Obito you knew. I'm no one. As for what happened to me…" he scowled, "I realized I was in hell."

"...I've always believed that we each create our own reality. Whatever hell you're in, you built for yourself. Shisui and I…we always looked up to you, you know."

Obito scoffed, "You were the only ones. I was nothing back then, a weak, pathetic failure. But not anymore. I finally have the power to fix this, to create a perfect reality. Eternal peace. That's what you want isn't it? Peace?"

"Yes, but I don't believe it's something that could ever be achieved with genjutsu. That's nothing but an illusion, a lie, not peace." Itachi told him.

Obito suddenly laughed, "As far as I am concerned, _this_ world is the lie. And what, in all your seventeen-year-old wisdom, is your grand plan for peace? Are you another one who thinks you can create peace through fear? Or do you think the entire world will one day just wake up and stop killing each other? Don't delude yourself, Itachi. Humanity will always find another justification for war until someone takes control. Me."

"There is no instant solution. Peace is something we have to fight and bleed for."

"Seems to defeat the point, doesn't it?"

"It's the price we have to pay. It isn't _for_ us. It's for the future generations."

"Well, I'm tired of waiting." Obito said.

In an instant, branches shot out from the right side of Obito's body, reaching toward Itachi like skeletal fingers.

"Suiton: Suijinheki."

Itachi seized control of the water dripping from the ceiling, turning it from a steady trickle to a rushing torrent and forcing it out in front of him like a shield.

The branches could not withstand the surge of water and broke away, but Obito was not to be outdone. He responded with a torch of white hot flame that exploded into a blast of scalding steam when it hit the water, throwing Itachi back with the force of a bomb.

Itachi crashed through the rubble, falling like a ragdoll back into the ruined remains of the larger chamber. He could feel warm blood trickling down his face and into his eyes. He tried to stand, only to have the breath stolen away by unspeakable pain. A horrible tortured sound echoed through the cavern. It took Itachi a moment to realize that it was his own scream. He gasped for breath only to choke, an agonizing chain of coughs ripping through his chest.

Itachi could only watch as Obito appeared beside one of the nearby heaps of earth and metal. He selected a piece of debris, a small metal pipe with a jagged end, then strode over to where Itachi writhed in agony.

"I'm no medic," he said, "But that looks like a broken back to me, probably a limb or two as well."

Itachi had never felt more helpless. Even the slightest movement sent blinding pain shooting through his entire body. He was utterly defenseless as Obito stood over him and raised the jagged pipe.

"You _did_ fight well, but you never really stood a chance."

He thrust the pipe downward, aimed directly for Itachi's heart. In one last surge of adrenaline, Itachi somehow forced his body to move. He only managed to roll a few inches, but it was just enough. Rather than a killing blow to the heart, the make-shift weapon pierced his left shoulder. Again, his screams filled the cavern.

Now pinned, Itachi was truly helpless. There was only one last move to make. He knew it was probably hopeless and would most likely never touch Obito, but he had to try. He called upon every bit of chakra he possessed, and with the last strength in his arms, began to form the hand seals to detonate himself. Unfortunately, his injured hand slowed him down just a little too much.

"You don't know when to give up."

Obito slammed his foot down on Itachi's broken hand and ripped the pipe from his shoulder, raising it for one more strike. This time there would be no escape. Itachi closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Instead of death, Itachi felt a gust of air against his face, followed quickly by a startled and pained gasp that was not his own. When he opened his eyes, it was Shisui standing over him. In front of him stood Obito, his scarred face twisted in shock and pain, the pipe jutting from his body just below his sternum. Blood spread quickly from the wound. He fell to his knees.

"I…I won't lose… I… can't…" he choked, blood spilling from his mouth.

"Obito-niisan… give up." Shisui said solemnly. There was a strange force behind his voice that Itachi had never heard before.

When Itachi looked at Shisui's eyes, he did not see the Sharingan's typical three tomoe, but instead a black shape like a four-pointed pinwheel spinning slowly on the red iris. This was the Mangekyo Sharingan, the power that Shisui had not dared use since he first awakened it.

Almost instantly, Obito stopped struggling, his arms falling limp at his sides. He slumped to the ground.

"It's over." Shisui said quietly.

The next thing Itachi knew, Hana was kneeling over him. Her pace was frantic, but her demeanor was completely calm and determined.

"You're messed up bad, but I don't think your spinal cord was damaged. As long as you don't move, you won't end up paralyzed." she told him, bandaging his wounded shoulder.

Itachi started to nod before thinking better of it. Instead he glanced over at the other two, careful not to move his head.

Shisui knelt beside Obito, his face unreadable, "Hana, do you think you could…" he said in barely more than a whisper, "Is there still a chance he might…"

"Don't. Just let me go," Obito interrupted, "I've had enough."

"Aniki…"

"It isn't... over yet, Shisui." Obito warned, struggling to speak, "Take my eye. Only the right one will... do you any good, but… it's better than nothing. At least you won't be totally blind. You're going to need it. Even without me… Madara could still-" he suddenly began to convulse, his eyes rolling back in his head, then just as suddenly, he stopped.

Obito Uchiha was dead for the second time, his last warning still on his lips.

* * *

I'm sure Kishimoto will have some drawn out way of dealing with Obito that will take thirty chapters, but I don't have that kind of time.

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Itachi watched as Shisui used the fallen rubble to bury his brother. Shisui's right eye was bandaged following the implantation of Obito's Sharingan. Hana had been hesitant to perform the procedure since it was not something she had ever done, but Shisui had insisted that she be the one to do it. It would have been difficult to explain to another medic. Itachi could do nothing to help. Hana had injected him with something that left him artificially paralyzed to prevent him from injuring himself further.

When Shisui had finished, he stared at the makeshift grave for a long time, "Please…don't tell anyone who he was." he finally said, "I want people to remember him like we used to, not like this."

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." Hana promised.

Itachi agreed, "No one will know."

"…Thank you." Shisui said quietly.

Hana was hard at work on Itachi. She had healed his lesser wounds with medical ninjutsu and had splinted his hand, but he knew that his more serious injuries would require more than she could provide in the field. He needed to get back to Konoha.

"Did you find Anko?" he asked.

Hana nodded, "She's back in the tunnel. The Brothers are with her. She's beat up, but she'll be fine. No sign of Orochimaru either."

"Then we need to go."

Hana pulled the collapsible litter from her med kit and unfolded it.

"You can't be serious." Itachi groaned.

Hana raised an eyebrow at him, "You didn't really think you were going to _walk_ out of here like this did you?"

Much to Itachi's chagrin, Hana and Shisui carefully moved him onto the litter and carried him out of the large chamber, over the rubble, and into the smaller tunnel. There he saw Anko leaning up against the wall, surrounded by the Haimaru Brothers. She looked quite a bit worse for wear, but she was awake and on her feet.

"Damn," she commented, "And I thought_ I_ got messed up."

"Can you walk?" Itachi asked.

"A lot better than you can."

"Then let's go."

It had taken the team a day and a half of uninterrupted travel to reach the facility the first time. Now that Itachi was immobile and Anko was injured, their pace was cut drastically, and stops were no longer optional. It would take days to get back to the village.

The trip was not only excruciatingly painful for Itachi, but a blow to his pride as well. Being carried home on a stretcher was not exactly healthy for his ego, and he had refused anything but the most basic painkillers.

As the sun set on the first night, the team set up camp near a small stream. They were still being cautious, and did not light a fire that might give away their location.

Despite being beyond exhausted, Itachi could not sleep. The pain kept him awake.

Shisui was on first watch. He stared out into the dark, clearly troubled. He had barely said a word since they left the Akatsuki hideout. It was unsettling for Itachi to see his normally cheerful cousin like this.

"Are you going to be alright?" Itachi asked him, breaking the silence.

Shisui did not answer for a long time, "…He was going to use a genjutsu on the entire world, take away everyone's free will. We had to stop him, right?"

"Right."

"But I did it… by casting a genjutsu on _him_ and taking away _his_ free will. Doesn't that make me exactly the same as him?"

Itachi did not know how to answer, "…You did the right thing." he said finally.

"I hope so."

"So, are you going to be alright?" Itachi asked again.

Shisui offered a weak smile, "Eventually."

By the time the team finally made it back to the Konoha, Itachi had begun to fade in and out of consciousness. He was rushed into surgery the moment they passed through the gates. It was another two days before he woke up. The Third Hokage was waiting when he did.

"I'm glad to see you awake. Your family has been worried." Sarutobi told him, "I've already received the reports from the rest of the team, but I am interested to hear yours."

Itachi recounted the mission from beginning to end, but as he had promised Shisui, gave no mention of Obito's name.

"Orochimaru escaped, and from what I gathered, the Akatsuki are still a threat even without Tobi," Itachi concluded, "And then there was what he said about Madara. It wasn't completely coherent, but it seemed as though the real Madara might somehow still be involved in all this. This isn't over yet, Hokage-sama."

"Perhaps not, but you did well. Congratulations on a successful mission."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now rest and focus on your recovery. As I recall, you have a graduation to attend soon."

The Third excused himself, and Itachi laid back to try to sleep. No sooner had he closed his eyes, he sensed a presence in the room, and they snapped back open again.

Danzo stood in the doorway.

"You might not have ended up here if you had followed my advice."

Itachi set his jaw, "I don't need your advice."

"It isn't over; you said it yourself. The threat to the village remains. The time will soon come when you will have to choose."

"Choose what?"

The old man smirked, "You will see."

Without another word, Danzo departed, leaving Itachi with the same sense of unease that seemed to surround the man. Nothing could ever be simple.

Over the next few days, Itachi was allowed to leave his bed. The medics tried to convince him to use a wheelchair at first, but he adamantly refused. He finally consented to crutches, and began the slow process of relearning how to walk.

* * *

Well, this is about to wrap up. Stay tuned for the final chapter!

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

_Well, folks, this is it! The final chapter!_

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter Twenty-six**

* * *

It was the day of the Academy graduation. Itachi stood in the crowd of spectators, watching as the students were called up one at a time by their instructors. His parents were also somewhere in the crowd, but Itachi had been doing his best to avoid them ever since they had brought up his engagement to Mariko the very first time they visited him in the hospital.

Sasuke's name was called. The boy stood up and walked forward calmly. He accepted his headband and bowed respectfully to Iruka. When he turned around, his expression was serious, but Itachi could tell he was fighting hard to keep it that way.

Shortly after, it was Naruto who was called. Predictably, the blond did not even try to feign stoicism. He let out a loud whoop, ran forward, and hugged Iruka after receiving his headband, grinning from ear to ear the whole time. Itachi shook his head, but couldn't help but chuckle. Still, he was a bit surprised by the pang of sadness that came with knowing that his mission was now complete. Naruto was now officially a ninja, and on his own; Itachi was no longer his protector.

Itachi heard someone approaching through the crowd. He glanced over and saw Kakashi, his hands stuffed in his pockets and looking characteristically bored.

"Thought you might want to know, they've both been assigned to me." he said.

"Do you plan on actually _keeping_ this team?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi shrugged, his visible eye squinting in an unseen smile, "That depends on them, but I've got a good feeling about this one."

"You'll take care of them, right?"

"You have to ask?"

After the graduation, Itachi waited outside for the boys to be officially released and finish talking with their classmates. He did not have to wait long.

"Itachi-niisan! Did you see?!" Naruto asked, excitedly as he burst through the Academy doors.

"Yes, I saw. It was kind of hard not to." Itachi replied with a smirk.

Naruto adjusted his new headband, still grinning.

"I'm glad you could be here." Sasuke said.

"…Me too. There's something I need to talk to you both about."

Naruto apparently heard the seriousness in Itachi's tone and stopped smiling, "What?"

"I didn't want to tell you this until after you graduated. I didn't want it to distract you."

"Just tell us." Sasuke said apprehensively.

"I'm… I'm very sick. I have been for a while. I won't be around for much longer; maybe a few more years."

Sasuke looked as if he was going to puke, "You're…You're going to die?"

"Eventually, yes."

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed, "Me and Sasuke won't let that happen!"

Itachi smiled sadly, "There's nothing you can do, Naruto. There's no cure."

"Then we'll find one!"

Sasuke seemed to have collected himself, "Yeah. We'll find a cure, we'll find _something_."

"I don't want you to worry about me. You're both Genin now. You have your own missions and your own problems to think about."

Naruto shook his head empathically, "I don't care. We're not going to let you die!"

It took a while, but Itachi finally managed to calm Sasuke and Naruto down and send them home. He wandered the streets a bit trying to think, but the excitement in the village about the graduation made it difficult. He set out to find somewhere quiet.

Itachi set his crutches aside and carefully sat down against the far southern wall, not far from the Naka River. He winced as it strained his back, but the pain soon subsided. He took a deep breath and leaned back, closing his eyes. Sometimes he wondered what life would have been like if he had not been born an Uchiha, had not become a ninja. He wondered if he would be happier now.

"For a cripple, you are a hard man to find." said a familiar voice.

Itachi opened his eyes just as Hana sat down beside him. He had come here to be alone, but now that she was here, he found that he did not mind the intrusion.

"The Brothers aren't with you?"

Hana shook her head, "Nah. I just came from the graduation. Besides, they're still exhausted. They could use the break."

"What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't the one with a stab wound, second degree burns, a broken hand, broken ribs, a concussion, a cracked femur and—oh yeah—a fractured _spine_."

"Thanks for that, I'd almost forgotten." Itachi said sarcastically.

"You really had us worried, you know."

"…I know."

"We…We haven't really gotten a chance to talk about what happened back there. I mean, about you being sick, and… the other stuff."

"Are you still angry with me for not telling you sooner?"

"A little, yeah." Hana admitted, "But, that's not really the point. I… I don't want to lose my best friend."

"I don't think either of us have a say in it. Sasuke and Naruto seem convinced they can find a cure though." Itachi said with a rueful smile.

"Well, then there's nothing to worry about." Hana said lightly, "I don't think there's anything those two can't do once they've made up their minds. And I hope you don't think _I'm _just going to give up on you either."

"Hana Inuzuka giving up… That _would_ certainly be unprecedented."

"Exactly."

Itachi sighed, "I wish that everything could just be simple for once. The Akatsuki are still out there, Danzo has been lurking around, Shisui still isn't himself, and to make things even more fun, my mother wants to discuss wedding plans."

Hana grimaced, "Yeah… it seems like you keep drawing the short straw. But maybe it's because you can handle it."

"…Maybe."

"You know I'll always be here for you, right? Shisui's going through a lot right now, but when it comes down to it, so will he."

Itachi smiled, a real smile this time, "I know. Thank you."

"There was… also that other thing that happened down there. I guess I should probably apologize for that. I… wasn't really thinking." Hana said, her ears burning a dark red.

"Then I think I'd like to stop thinking for a while too." Itachi said.

Hana looked over at him confused, and Itachi took the opportunity to lift a hand and touch her cheek, tracing her bright red clan markings with his thumb. He leaned in slowly, gently brushing his lips across hers, and just for a moment, the looming dilemmas in his life were far away.

It occurred to Itachi that maybe none of that mattered anyway. Even if he were to suddenly take a turn for the worse and die tomorrow, he was satisfied with the life he had lived and the people he had known. He had been the best big brother he could to Sasuke. He had made a difference in Naruto's life. He had helped keep the village safe for another day. He had done something with his life, small though it might have been in the grand scheme of things, and he could be happy with that.

* * *

Wow, I actually finished something! It's a miracle!

Thanks to everybody who has been following this story from the beginning. You're awesome!

I _do_ have plans for a sequel, but I have no idea when I will get around to writing it. I might wait to see how the manga turns out and go from there.


	27. Author's Announcement and Request

**Author's Announcement and Request**

* * *

Alright, folks, I've started pre-writing on a sequel to The Guardian. Don't expect to see anything for a few months though. I was just promoted and I have a lot more responsibilities now as an NCO and team leader, as well as working graveyard shift on patrol. I do not have a lot of time for writing, but this story keeps drawing me back to the keyboard.

What I want from you is some input. What would you like to see in the sequel? What do you want to parallel canon? What do you want to diverge? What characters would you like to see? Anything. Tell me what you want, and I will do my best to work it into my outline. Leave your input in a review, or private message me. I am looking forward to seeing your ideas.

- SGTBrowncoat


End file.
